Cats, Gangs and Leaders
by samasim
Summary: A terrible crime results in the gang losing a member, and Officer Dibble learns soon enough how seriously Top Cat takes his role as leader.
1. Chapter 1

Cats, Gangs and Leaders

A/N: A tribute fanfic to one of the most memorable cartoons of my childhood. I used to watch it as a kid, and rewatched it again recently as an adult, and came to fully appreciate the witty script and humor. I love it all over again now. It's cartoons like Top Cat that teach me how animation isn't just about technique - it's the story and character design that really carry the show. The script is awesome and the characters are well-developed. And if it's still clever even today, in 2012, then that's 'classic' to you.

And then there's that 60s air - how can you not love it?

So here's my fanfic for the series, but I should warn you: it's gonna be darker. Living as a gang of street cats in a city like New York is no picnic.

I couldn't really decide on whether I should post this to the Hanna-Barbera category, or the Top Cat. Decided to post in

So please enjoy, and gimme feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome and needed. It helps me BREATHE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 1 -** _Sickness Comes In Many Forms_

For a while, it was the talk of the town; the story of how Spook's parents were hunted down and killed in cold blood.

Very few knew what really happened. If all the wild rumors and misplaced words tossed around by gossipy neighbors were filtered away, the real events underneath were so bare-boned; it made the tragedy all the crueler.

It was like an old T.V crime series. Spook owed a shady character some doe. He couldn't gather the money fast enough, and the deadline passed. The gangster thought Spook was feigning stupidity. He brought his boys into the equation. How do they punish the little wise guy for not paying up?

Make Mom and Dad pay it for him instead. Parents must be there for their kids, right?

The murder of Spook's parents affected the laid-back beatnik more than anyone would have imagined. The changes were quick and alarming.

Avenging his poor parents became all he could think about. All he could talk about. The schemes, the games, the beat clubs, the night outs had no meaning anymore, not when all he could see in his mind we're his parent's miserably battered bodies.

Not even his best friends in the world could snap him out of his hateful obsession.

He couldn't remember Top Cat ever being so stubborn, so adamant, to make him do something. His leader had tried everything to steer him off the vengeance road. Spook was deep down, quite touched by his boss's protectiveness, but nothing could make him forget what happened to his mother and father.

Only once he killed the miserable creature that had tortured his parents, could he go back to his life amongst the gang. But until that day came, he did not owe Top Cat any kind of obedience. Not because he was ungrateful.

Because Top Cat was not his leader anymore.

In a strange twist of fate, he found himself the newest member in a sinister gang of dangerous cats. But, he learned all too quickly that this gang was no friendship ring.

Their leader was a cold-blooded killer.

Very secretive of his real identity and never doing a job himself, but rather moving his subjects like an accomplished chess player, he expressed an interest in the green-pelted feline as soon as the story had reached him. He extended an invitation, welcoming the alley cat into his ranks, saying that they had a lot in common; that the enemy of your enemy was a 'friend'.

'G.P', as he was known on the streets and amongst all cats, happened to want the leader whose henchman had killed Spook's parents dead. Their goals were 'close'.

And so Spook, in the heat of the moment, joined the network.

It was not lost on Spook, as rationality slowly started coming back to him, that G.P was an even nastier individual than the rumors portrayed. It became apparent very quickly to the grieving cat that if he wanted to protect his old friends from G.P, he would have to sever ties with them - disappear completely from their lives. G.P. never took Spook in out of sympathy. In fact, he hardly cared if this particular cat could even help with the termination of old Fast Paw and his band of clowns. He had an eye on something else - something much more valuable.

Spook was merely a pot of information on another influential cat in the city: Top Cat.

IIIIIIIIII

No one danced the line quite like Top Cat. He was no hardcore criminal, but he was infamous for his connections and talent for getting his way. The Cat (as he was known) did not have to resort to serious offenses to get what he wanted. Charm and quick wit were his weapons; connections and friends were his reap, all the while managing to stay just half a step ahead of the law, the NYPD.

When you live on the streets, life becomes one big network of owing and being owed. It doesn't matter whether you're chums of not; it's just the way the boat sails.

Through friends, or mere acquaintances in his debt, Top Cat managed to always get a sketchy idea of the general whereabouts and condition of his missing gang member, for Spook had kept his stupid promise, and vanished from their lives.

Things dragged on like that for nearly three months…and then Top Cat suddenly got very sick.

It was no gag. Not that time it wasn't. The shocking reality of T.C. being genuinely ill alarmed everyone who knew him, most of all Charlie Dibble, the policeman on the beat. It alarmed him, because Top Cat rarely succumbed to or allowed display of any form of weakness, and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him. The only explanation they could come up with was 'depression'.

_Depression_.

This one word scared Dibble more than if they had said 'tuberculosis' or 'plague'. Top Cat never let nothing get to him. Never. The thought of him depressed was more depressing than anything the cop could think of.

_Darn it_. Having a soft spot for those delinquents made his job just so…_impossible_, sometimes.

The cop had known Top Cat and his gang for years. He'd heard the terrible news about Spook, and being the softie he really was underneath the tough-cop exterior, he was worried about the disappeared cat. He was worried about Top Cat himself even more.

He had tried more times than he could count to ask where Spook was, and why he disappeared so suddenly. Top Cat would not tell him. It wasn't apparent at first, but as the days went, even the blind could see something was wrong with the yellow-pelted feline's peace of mind. Then his sudden descent into sickness confirmed everyone's concerns.

Dibble _hated_ that he was getting scared. Top Cat was not ripping anybody off. He was barely eating, and it showed in his thin, tired frame. He was not talking. It was driving the policeman crazy. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it was _not_ his business, that T.C. is adult enough to take care of himself, he just couldn't ignore it. Paranoid scenarios started filling his head. He had heard that there were cats that sometimes just…left home and never came back. He knew it happened, but he did not understand it. The fact that something in this world was causing T.C. to finally slip filled him with an angry protectiveness. He was angry at Spook; angry at whatever it is the cat had done to make his leader go through this. He was also angry at himself, for feeling useless - unable to do his job. But what could he do? Top Cat wouldn't say nothing, and his gang loyally followed suit on the code of silence.

It scared Dibble more than he would admit – the idea of coming to the alley one day to find T.C. gone just like Spook.

IIIIIIIIII

It was Tony who made Top Cat better.

The kindly middle-aged man strolled through the alley one bleak afternoon while Dibble was trying to provoke any kind of response from an uncaring T.C.

Dibble turned to Tony helplessly, and the man nodded in understanding.

"Top Caa', folks are saying you haven' been feelin' okay for a while.."

Dibble knew Top Cat liked Tony very much, though he wasn't really sure why. But boy, was he glad. The cat actually looked around at Tony and his face lit up a bit. "Tony, my good man! Finally out, eh? Now tell me; what was so interesting in that tincan apartment of yours that kept you two weeks away from the world? Probation? What were ya up to without us?"

Tony laughed. "I was sick, too. I never got cheecken pox when I was leetle boy," he explained with a grin. "I'm all okay now, and I know just the ting te perk ye up, Top Caa'!"

And he snatched T.C. up in his arms like a house pet (Top Cat's face was _mortified_) and started walking away, not heeding Top Cat's wriggling in the slightest. Dibble stood staring after them, and T.C.'s four feline dependents glanced at each other before trotting off after the man.

"He-ey! Tony, are you **nuts**? Put me down!"

"I take you to Mama an' Pappa in old country!" they heard the man say happily.

"Put me _down_ Tony I'm not goin' anywhere!"

"Come on, you goin' to like my parents! Dey always wanted to look at shou!"

"Look at me? Whaddya mean, _look at me_? Am I some kinda zoo specimen to you?"

"Stop feedgeting so you won't fall!"

"I said lemme _go_! I can't leave - who's gonna take care of the boys?"

"Wha' boys?"

"_My_ boys, the gang! Those guys can't feed themselves if the food danced naked in front of them!"

"True, sir." Choo-Choo nodded vigorously.

"Can we all come to Italy with you, Mr. Tony?" Benny begged. The four cats looked up at him with big eyes.

Tony beamed. "Family home would be alive again after many years! Old Mama would cry tears of joy...her boy brings friends home! And Papa would make you help him with de farm!"

"Oh boy! Wait…we're gonna have to work..?"

"Thanks, Mr. Tony we'd _love_ to!"

"_No we wouldn't,_ Benny! Have you all _flipped_?"

"Uh-uh, T.C, you're being very un-democratic." Choo-Choo pointed out.

"But Choo-Cho-"

"Pack our suitcase, will ya Brain?" Fancy interrupted loudly, looking over his shoulder at their young friend.

"Duuh, one suitcase coming up!" and said cat was gone in a whirl of orange.

Dibble did not see Tony or the cats for four weeks. He hoped they were having fun, and hoped T.C. was getting better, for though he loathed admitting it, his job got lonely without him.

IIIIIIIIII

God Willing, chapter 2 will be up in 10 days! Did you know that the Mexican Top Cat movie will be out in UK cinemas next Friday?:D I don't know if it'll ever come to Egypt, though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is up one day early! YEES.

Thank you so much, UraharaSteph and Cupcake, for reading. I'm _so_ happy to meet other T.C fans! Please keep coming back! BTW, what did you think of the movie?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 -** _Choo-Choo's (Suicidal) Act_

The cat slinked noiselessly through the narrow pitch-black alleys no sane person would dare go through at night. Shining green eyes flicked left and right, and upon making sure he was not followed, Spook squeezed through an old gutter concealed behind the large green dumpster that twisted into the belly of the ground.

He came out on the other end, and shook his pelt. He straightened up and took in the now-familiar surroundings of the large abandoned warehouse. Several other people were there. A few heads turned, and he was sure he heard snickering - most probably at him. He found he couldn't care less; he was the outcast. He never fitted into their little sinister club, anyway. This craphole was _never_ going to be his home.

He could never cut himself off from his old life completely, either. He always went back - and stayed hidden, just to see how his old friends were faring. How terrified he was, when he went back a couple of weeks earlier and didn't find them in the alley, or in any of the spots they usually hung at.

His first thought was: _Oh God G.P. has done something to them. _

He had then run to the home of one of his friends from the cha-cha classes. It was the first time they'd seen each other in months. His screaming, over-emotional pal had told him they were abroad – in _Italy_, in some sort of a healing trip.

_"It had to be – I heard that Top Cat was very sick! Can you believe it? _**The**_ Top Cat!"_

Spook had wrestled himself out of his friend's overzealous clutches (and flatly refused to put any food or drink in his mouth), and ran out before the neighbors started getting too curious about Besty's excited screaming. He had returned to this place, relieved beyond words..but just as lonely.

He snapped back to reality when the sensitive pads on his feet felt the shock waves - the remnants of an electric shocker still in the air. They came from the basement below, the same basement affectionately called the 'Chokey Room' by Monster, G.P's right-hand man. Someone must be having the time of his life down there, where he was going right now. He strode on, swallowing the lump of self-hate in his throat. He scratched absently at his right ear. The bandage was getting torn and thready at the edges - he'd have to replace it soon.

He made his way to the far back of the warehouse, turned around the mud brick wall, and pointedly ignored the female nincats lounging about near the clunky-looking elevator. Never trust G.P's nincats; spies and assassins of the highest degree.

Down the smelly elevator went. It stopped at the basement with a shudder and its only occupant stepped out into the darkened hallway that led to the door of the Chokey Room, left ajar. Spook did not have to be a genius to know someone was hanging from the ceiling in there even before he reached the door – the shadows cast by the light out onto the hallway walls said everything. He stepped into the room but could not bring himself to immediately look and see who the poor soul was.

"Ya here." a deep voice greeted.

"What did you expect?" replied Spook flatly. He turned to look at his superior and G.P's most trusted friend.

Monster was an enormous cat who lived up to his alias, with short, curly red fur and brown irises that always shone with a dark humor from under his olive-green bowler hat.

Spook could no longer put off looking at the victim who was hanging by the arms from the ceiling, not when the shadows of his limp form surrounded him from every side and every wall, trapping him inside his own mind that was filled with self-loathing and regret for ever becoming a part of this world. He turned he head around to look up at the poor guy, and his stomach dropped down a bottomless pit.

"_Ch..Choo-Choo_?"

"Noo," his superior drawled. "Now he is Girly. We decided it fit him better when we saw his pathetic attempts to fight. Look."

Spook stared in horror at Chooch's paws. The blood had long-dried and turned brown, stuck to his fur like chipped paint. He was unconscious, yet his claws were still out, a few missing.

"Monster.._what is the meaning of this_?" the green cat demanded, his voice hoarse and weak with terror and disbelief.

"_Watch it_, Spooky. Girly here would have died had I let Saber have his fun. I spared him. You _owe_ me. Again."

"_Why_ is he here-?"

"Your pal Saber _brought_ him in."

Spook had to fight down the urge to gag on his own tongue. Monster grinned knowingly. He knew full well the effect of mentioning Saber had on the green cat. There was something about Saber that absolutely revolted him. He was a wild animal – mindless, bloodthirsty and vicious, with his dirty yellow fur, narrow red eyes and canines true to his alias. Spook had even heard a rumor that he was a cannibal, and he had asked Monster about it, but the large cat never gave him a straight answer.

Despite Saber's appalling nature, Spook found that he was not particularly afraid of him – _revolted_ beyond words, but not _afraid_. Saber was the typical henchman, strong and fast but no brains of his own.

Monster…was an entirely different story. Monster scared Spook more than he would dare show.

"He came to Saber this morning, asking to join the ranks," the large cat spoke in his calm, deliberate manner. "How naiive can you _get_? One does not simply ask Saber for anything, if one wants to live to see the next morning after Saber's 'endurance tests'. If this kit were serious, he should have come to me. But we both know he is not really here to serve G.P, don't we Spook?"

Spook just stared back at his superior, speechless. Monster was not G.P's closest confidante for nothing. He was both brawns _and_ brains.

And sometimes, Spook was sure he could read minds.

"I keep on reminding you; if it weren't for me, you'd be far worse off than simply having that injured ear. You'd be six feet under."

How could Spook forget? The memory of how he got his ear half-cut off hadn't left him, but he knew he'd rather have lost his whole ear than G.P. _killing_-

"Where has Spooky gone?" Monster called in a sing-song voice, "Earth to Spooky!"

Spook chased away the unpleasant memory and forced himself into a calm mask of indifference, "Monster, like, just tell me why he's here."

"Do you care?"

"Wh..."

"Careful, Spooky."

"Like, I don't want them involved, dad." Spook chose his words carefully, "It'll cause more problems for me with the boss than I can handle, man. And problems with my last gang, too. They'll be back for blood if he dies."

"Scared of them, or scared _for_ them, Spook?" asked Monster with gleaming eyes.

"Don't insult me. I just don't have the time to put up with them. I wanna like, focus on what I'm supposed to do. So can we just get him down and leave him somewhere where they'll find him? Like, ALIVE?"

Monster shrugged, "I don't care. You do it. And when you've left him somewhere, make sure you're in front of the Boss by 12. He wants to talk to you."

Spook thought he was doing a terrific act of looking just mildly curious, nothing more, when his insides were roiling with revulsion at the thought of meeting the slimebag killer again in just two days. Let the milking begin. The bastard probably wants to try getting information on Top Cat again, or mentally torture him with that...fun little reunion more than a month ago.

But more than all that..Spook _hated_ looking at G.P. He just hated how familiar the face looked.

"You're a very bad actor, Spooky."

The green Cat's head snapped up.

"Even pampered-Beverley-poochie Tinkerbell can see you're...let's say, a little grossed out at meeting our Boss?" the yellow-toothed grin was really asking to be punched, but Spook knew it would be like punching a brick wall.

"That little inspiring speech about your friends, too...don't try it with the Boss. He reads people much better than I do, and he's got you on his radar since that..clever little act of courage."

"What do you want from me, man?" snapped Spook angrily, a little fearful.

"Nothing. Just telling ya you don't fool no one. I know you're still feeling for your old little gang. I'll keep quiet about it. Just because I don't want to be anywhere close when the Boss decides he hasn't freaked out in a while. Not that _he's_ blind to it either," the cat looked at Spook in the eye, "Just stop with the dumb act of nonchalance, it's really pissing everyone off. And get your friend down and throw him somewhere, it's fifteen to ten.

Remember, 12 _sharp_ Spooky. I'll be waitin' right here."

IIIIIIIIII

A.N: Chapter three will be out in fifteen days, God Willing.

-A sneak preview:-

IIIIIIIIII

"Will you help us, sir?" Benny's desperate plea broke through Dibble's inner rant.

"Benny, I..of course I want to help you guys, but I'll leave it to ya to bring T.C. back to his senses. If he doesn't want the police to know anything about it and you don't want _me_ to let _him_ know that _I_ know, how am I supposed to help?"

Benny's eyes crossed a bit as he tried to process that statement, then simply shrugged: "You'll think'a something, sir. Just so you know, T.C.'s a right soft touch if you know how to approach him." he smiled weakly, crossed his eyes a bit and opened them as far as they'll go. A tear ran down his right cheek, and viola - a flawless, abandoned-kitten face.

Dibble groaned and looked away. "Benny, I didn't know you could still do that.."

IIIIIIIIII


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -** _Benny (Rolls) the Ball_

Dibble stood in the cool afternoon shade under the hanging banner of Shultz's Delicatessen, surveying the hustling and bustling of New Yorkers running home to and from work, only stopping for brief, friendly greeting and a quick something to eat on the way. This liveliness was the primary reason he loved his city. Constant life, constant noise...a city is no city without that kind of spirit. But he was a policeman, and policemen were trained to notice things others might miss. It was easy to not spot a face amongst the hundreds of fast-moving citizens, but Dibble was an expert on picking out certain individuals.

A large group of chatty students walked by, and when the last of them had moved out of the cop's vision he saw Benny the Ball standing on the other side of the road.

He looked so small amidst the bustling humans and cats around him, standing still on the other sidewalk. His face was anxious, and practically begging for Dibble to take pity on him and call him over.

"Get over here, Benny. You're blocking the people passing."

Something akin to hope came through in the chubby cat's eyes, and he quickly came over.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked the officer.

Benny found it the opportune time to study his feet, but Dibble saw the nervous little nod. The officer put a reassuring hand on the cat's shoulder. "Come on. Schultzie's got a fresh batch of cocoa beans today, and it's gettin' chilly. My treat."

With that, he stirred his nervous companion into the quaint coffee shop.

IIIIIIII

"Tell me what happened, Benny. Here."

The blue cat looked forlornly at the hot mug pushed into his paws. He really didn't feel like putting anything in his mouth right then. The hesitating silence felt like a lifetime. Dibble was about to ask again - a tad impatiently, when Benny started in a quiet voice: "Don't tell T.C. I talked to you, okay?"

"Of course, Benny. If that's what you want."

Now he was really interested. And worried.

The next moment, words tumbled put of Benny's mouth so fast Dibble's mind was scrambling across the floor to get the whole picture. Benny looked and sounded like he was dying to tell someone, _anyone_, what his leader's been going through.

"Ever since Spook..left with those - those _killers_, T.C.'s been trying everything to get him back," Benny began in a desperate monologue. "He tried to guilt Spook into leaving them and coming back to us. When that didn't work, he tried to _trick_ Spook into leaving them. It didn't work. So he tried to trick G.P.'s gang members into abandoning Spook without hurting him. When that didn't work..he tried to reason with Spook. When it didn't work, he threatened him. When it still didn't work..he started to plead with him. When nothing at all worked, he got sick.."

"Wait a second! What's this about _killers_? What's Spook got to do with killers?"

"He ain't gonna lay it until the guy who killed his folks is dead," whispered Benny. "G.P, whose just as evil as evil guys come, wants that same guy's boss dead, so Spook thought he could work it in his favor; work for G.P. a little while, get rid of the guy, and just leave. You don't just _leave_ G.P like you have a choice.

I've known Top Cat all my life, sir! He doesn't take things like that lightly. He's always taken care of us- now he's worried himself sick and he won't let us help him. He's scared. He knows he can't handle those criminals alone, but he'll never ask for police help either!" Benny's small blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Benny…you guys never told me.."

But Benny was not finished. "Top Cat knows that gang leader. He knows how mean he is. He's capable of _anything_. T.C.'s afraid Spook might come to his senses when G.P. asks him something particularly horrible to do. If Spook says no.."

"Benny, why didn't you say something sooner? Why didn't you guys _tell_ me?"

"Top Cat said he'll never trust a cop with something like this-"

"Why won't he?" said Dibble in sudden anger - a strange, hot feeling of betrayal in his gut.. Why did that cat never seem to appreciate the cop's watching out for them? He has let them off the hook more times than he knew was acceptable to his superiors. If they ever got wind, he was pretty sure he'd be camping out on the pavement opposite the employment agency. He was practically their babysitter and occasional bread provider, always making sure Top Cat's (even Dibble had to admit - original) schemes never went too far for his own good?

"_I_ _dunno_. He says cops don't understand street law if it bit them in the a-"

"I get the message."

"He..he said..he said if the police ever get involved, they might hurt Spook!" Benny pushed the mug onto the table, knowing his appetite will not be back for a while.

Dibble opened his mouth in indignated defense of his comrades, then snapped it shut. A feeling of dread and..._shame? _formed in the pit of his stomach. Just how bad was this 'G.P.' character? How come he knew nothing about him?

If Top Cat thinks the police_..._thinks that_ Dibble _himself_,_ would shoot his friend if they got involved.._.oh God_.

He must be a real loony, the guy T.C. and his gang are dealing with.

"Is this why Top Cat wouldn't ever tell me why we don't see Spook anymore?"

The cat nodded sadly and implored, "He's gonna get sick again if we don't do something, Officer Dibble!"

Dibble never understood how on Earth a cute, innocent little guy like Benny and a conniving smart aleck like Top Cat were best friends. They were practically a living example of the 'opposites attract' theory. Sometimes Dibble wondered if it was Benny's childlike persona that Top Cat found endearing.

T.C. wasn't exactly the most responsible individual, and he seemed to believe laws and regulations existed only to decorate plain paper and keep the ink factories from shutting down.

But he had a protective streak, and no one knew it better than Dibble.

Though he had to admit - sometimes the little wiseguy got so _infuriating_, Dibble would give all his money and throw in his badge to see the look on his face when he threw him for a few days in the slammer.

Just a few days. Maybe it would teach him some respect for always treating Dibble like a halfwit; a nosy little kid he had to slow down for and placate otherwise he'll get lost in the crowd. It was Top Cat's way of teasing, but it. Was. Infuriating. And degrading, too.

"Will you help us, sir?" Benny's desperate plea broke through Dibble's inner rant.

"Benny, I..of course I want to help you guys, but I'll leave it to ya to bring T.C. back to his senses. If he doesn't want the police to know anything about it and you don't want _me_ to let _him_ know that _I_ know, how am I supposed to help?"

Benny's eyes crossed a bit as he tried to process that statement, then simply shrugged: "You'll think'a something, sir. Just so you know, T.C.'s a right soft touch if you know how to approach him." he smiled weakly, crossed his eyes a bit and opened them as far as they'll go. A tear ran down his right cheek, and viola - a flawless, abandoned-kitten face.

Dibble groaned and looked away. "Benny, I didn't know you could still do that.."

Now he knew why Top Cat usually gave Benny what he wanted.

"Alright Benny," the officer sighed heavily. _This is gonna be a __**long**__ afternoon._ "I'll go talk to him. Today. Maybe we can reach an agreement. If you wanna make yourself scarce at the time-"

"You mean it, sir?" Benny's face glowed with hope. "Gosh, sir, you - you're the greatest cop in all of New York, sir! Just like T.C. says, you're the Voice of the Down-D-Down..T-Tro..it doesn't matter! You're the _best_! I'll wash your car forever, sir! I don't care if T.C. tells me to stop wasting my life, I'll do it just for you-!"

"Alright, alright, already!"

But Benny had jumped off his chair and latched onto Dibble's side in a grateful hug.

"Benny? Are ya sure you're alright?"

"The **best** I've been in a while, sir..the best I've f-felt in-in-"

Benny suddenly burst into tears, and Dibble felt cold despite himself at the prospect of seeing Top Cat later.

_This can't be good._

IIIIIIIIII

**A.N:** Chapter 4 will be out in about 35 days, God Willing. Please read and review!:D

Cupcake-Ninja-Platypus, Jazz DOES appear in the movieXD! A cameo appearance – did you see the 2 cats Spook was playing pool with;D?


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **Posting 1 WEEK EARLY! Here's a long-ish chapter for a change - I hope you find it worth the wait!;D

Is it just me, or Dibble never seemed to be big on the whole 'animal rights' thing in the series? XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 4 -** _What T.C. _Almost_ Did_

A few hours later, Dibble was standing next to a particular trash can that stood beside his police phone in an alley known as Hoagie's.

"T.C? Hey pal, I wanna talk to ya about something."

When there was not so much as a peep, Dibble tried again. "Come on, it's important. I'm not gonna give ya a hard time about the phone. I promise."

There was nothing for a moment, and then a slight brushing movement from inside the trash can barely reached Dibble's ears. He waited as patiently as he could, feeling anxious and worried despite himself.

The can lid was slowly lifted, and Top Cat peered out.

"Gosh, T.C...you look like ya haven't slept in a week!" the cop exclaimed. _Looks like we're gonna need your vacationing services again soon, Tony old pal._

Top Cat's normally alert gaze was not alert at all; a haze seemed to have settled in them. His movements as he maneuvered his upper body over the can edge were uncharacteristically slow, and his pale gold eyes had a strange glaze to them.

Dibble took all this in with concern, then he noticed a few leaves of _something_ poking out of the trashcan."What's that under your elbow?"

"Hmm?" the cat looked down to where Dibble was pointing, and the police officer saw the slow look of shock seep into his hazy gaze.

"..Oh, it's nothing..Officer Dibble, sir. Just a weed that happened to be in..in my house."

_Is that so? You can't even form a complete sentence!_ "That's not a _weed_, those are fresh leaves! Give them."

"..I'm not even allowed to decorate my own sleeping quarters in peace..?"

"Just gimme the plant!"

Resisting the urge to curse in front of a citizen, Dibble grabbed at it before Top Cat could think of squashing it or swallowing it or whatever crazy thing Dibble could imagine him doing.

But Top Cat was sluggish, and he couldn't even move in time to stop the officer. It agitated Dibble's protective side even more.

Was T.C. falling sick again..?

Then Dibble took a good look at the plant.

"CATNIP? Top Cat, what." he shoved the plant back and forth in Top Cat's face "The. Heck. Is. This? EXPLAIN!"

"You know how it is sir...with money being always so short and what little we get...we use to feed ourselves, I had to use this minty medicine by the one true doctor in this world..._Mother Nature_, to clear my blocked nose..the seasonal cold and all-"

"This is not mint! Whaddya take me for, wise guy?"

"An insensitive _blockhead_ of a cop who's adding to a citizen's headache!" snapped Top Cat. The sudden mood swing was very uncharacteristic. Top Cat was not impatient, and he knew better than to openly insult a policeman.

Top Cat shook his head slowly to get rid of the haze, but only grunted in pain and cradled his head in his paws.

"I'm here, T.C, to apologize for being so blind for so long," Dibble started in earnest, hoping the cat would believe his honest desire to help. "I wanna help you guys find Spook and bring him back."

Top Cat's gaze was beginning to clear, and Dibble didn't like the look on his face. It was misplaced - out of character.

"Who told you?"

"_Who told me? _Everyone knows what happened with Spook, T.C. The cop on the beat not knowing would just make him the biggest idiot in the city, eh?"

T.C continued his staring-down contest. Dibble never thought a character who only barely reached above his belly button could stare him down.

"Top Cat, don't give me that look! You actin' like I double-crossed ya or something.."

"Look, _Dribble_, I have a nasty headache..so if you don't stop insulting my intelligence and tell mewho_ told you_, I will go back to bed and leave you out here. You can become the telephone pole's identical twin. The resemblance is just_ uncanny_." Yeah, T. C. was in a nasty mood, all right.

Dibble raised his hands placatingly, but hardened his voice. "I'm not leavin' until you tell me everything that's happened, so we can get Spook back."

"Thanks a heap for the generous offer, sir, but we're more than capable of finding our friend on our own."

"_Right_. That's why your friend's workin' for a killer, you're doing drugs, and your pals, deadbeats as ever - are watching their boss lose it."

"Leave it alone, Dribble. Drop it."

"No, I ain't droppin' it till I know everything that's happened. That's my _job_. I find missing persons." And an evil idea suddenly struck him. He knew it was a low blow, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "I need to know what I'm in for, and if I'm not prepared, and innocent lives are in danger...l won't hesitate to gun anyone who makes life threats."

Like most idiotic ideas, it seemed great inside his head. He thought he was going to love it, the look of shock on Top Cat's face. He didn't. He wished he could suck the words right back into his big mouth. Not only was Top Cat unamused, his face was knowing. It said, _Yes, I know you would._

"Top Cat, I -!" Dibble backpedalled helplessly, feeling like a complete moron. Where was Benny's face when you needed it? "I swear I didn't mean what you thought -!"

"What _did_ you mean, genius?"

"I just...wanted to make ya tell..?"

"Cute. Very cute, Dribble. Now run along before Sarge shows up and finds ya slackin'...per usual."

Dibble hung his head. He knew a bad time, and he knew how impossible it was to talk to T.C. when he wasn't interested. Maybe if he passed by again later, Top Cat would actually be in the mood to talk more and insult less.

As he turned around and started walking away, Top Cat's voice, cold and sharp like an ice bolt, reached his ears. His hairs stood on end. "Oh and Dibble…? If you lay a finger on Spook – a _single_ finger, I'll know. And you'll regret the day you **ever** knew me."

It hurt, how little trust Top Cat had in him after all these years they've known each other. Dibble had half a mind to clobber him, but in the end it was disappointment that took over.

"That's just low, T.C. Even for you."

His face must have looked upset enough, because Top Cat hesitated, and he looked almost apologetic. Almost.

"And you threatening to gun down my friend was_ tres chic_?"

"You know I wouldn't. You know me better than that, and I _know_ you trust me more than you let on because let's face it…" the cop smiled, "if you didn't, you guys would have run me off this beat and into the nuthouse a long time ago. Sure, we fight and chase and scream at each other all day, but knowing you guys is like being married!" He was hitting on T.C.'s Achilles' heel and he knew it.

"Maybe I'll trust you some more if you tell me who told you."

"I told you! No one told me nothin'!"

"Policemen shouldn't lie Dibble, and it really doesn't suit you."

That was probably the best indirect apology Dibble was ever going to get out of the cat today, for the threat from earlier. He felt a little touched, actually.

"We've been through thick and thin for years, and knowing you guys and having to deal with ya taught me a lotta things. I wouldn't be nearly as patient as I am if I didn't have you boys on my beat. I hate to say this...but I think deep down - _very_ deep down, I care what happens to yous guys."

"Don't go all sappy on me now, Dribble.."

"Me? Who's the drama cat in this neighborhood?"

"..Hmm..for the sake of being more accurate, you're a walking tree bark - two yards wide."

"Take that back, Top Cat."

"**You** said it. I merely rephrased it."

"Come out of that trash can and face me on your feet if you're man enough."

"Define man, Chahlie."

"_That's it_! Come out or I'll -!"

"I'm coming out - I'm coming out! _Sheesh_! Lower that thing, will ya? Would you repeat that 'I care about you guys' bit, again?"

Benny carefully poked his head around the corner. Dibble saw him relax when he found that T.C's back was to him.

"- I know you're there, Benny."

Dibble's mouth dropped open. _Talk about senses,_ he thought with some jealousy. Top Cat hadn't even turned around to see who it was. "You told him." it wasn't a question.

The look on Benny's face was just - Dibble felt so bad for the cat who looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him. He looked ready to bolt back where he came from..but in the end, he hung his head in surrender, and shuffled over to his leader.

"I'm sorry, T.C..."

"And is Sorry going to save Spook? Does Sorry have a plan, hmm?"

"I just-"

"What?" Top Cat turned around to face his friend. "You just_ what_, exactly? You thought the police could grow a heart and help rescue your killer-serving pal? What did I tell you about police and gangs, Benny?"

"But Officer Dibble would never hurt Spook-"

"_Someone else will_! How many times do I have to tell y - stay _out_ of this, Dibble!"

Benny's face was turning red - an alarming mixture of angry and upset. Dibble would have been fascinated if we wasn't worried this meeting could turn into a cat brawl, and his face the victim of angry claws. "What other choice do we have? A **fat** lot of help handling that crazy killer ourselves turned out to be!" Benny exploded. "You'll try to shoot him aga-?" Benny clapped his paws to his mouth, horrified.

Dibble whirled around to face Top Cat, whose face was carefully unreadable.

"You tried to shoot him?" he whispered, hardly believing what he just heard.

Top Cat tried making a few quick dollars, lazy bum that he was. _He did not go shooting people_.

"Benny was just remembering something I once said when I was angry. It was nothing. Just metaphorical phrasing on my part, I shoulda known it may be taken the wr-"

"O-Officer Dibble?" Benny cried in alarm.

Top Cat's feet were dangling in the air, and his collar was crumpled in Dibble's iron hold on his vest.

"Did you kill anyone?" he hissed, his face beet red. Top Cat had never seen him like this before. "Answer me!"

"I-I-" Dibble never thought he'd ever see a look of real shame cross T.C.'s face.

_I'm never going to forgive you if you did, you stupid, __**stupid**__ little-_

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! TOP CAT!" His hand was like a vice on the purple collar, and he shook him hard enough for T.C's head to snap back and forth again.

_I'll wring your scrawny neck myself if you go down that path, Top Cat. You __**better**__ be bluffing-_

"I _didn't_! I didn't, okay! I couldn't do it.." whispered Top Cat, ears flat down against his skull.

The policeman dropped the cat carelessly to the ground, silently thanking God with all his being. T.C. grunted in pain and shot him a half-hearted look of annoyance.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that, you. Ever. If you do that again...how does life without a tail sound, T.C?" the policeman's solemn expression was demonic.

"_D-Dibble_? You _wouldn't_, you monster!"

"What happened, then?" the cop demanded in what he tried to make a more civil tone. "I take it you've faced the gang leader at some point. What happened? And where did Spook stand from it all?"

The cat got off the dusty alley floor, his eyes looking anywhere but at the cop. Dibble's spirits plummeted even further - he morbidly wondered if torture is allowed if you will ultimately use the information you got for a good reason.

He started when Top Cat began to speak, "I ran out of options. G.P. is not someone you simply make deals with. Spook is being an _idiot_. He doesn't understand that it gets more dangerous with every passing day. One night, I got a gun from a pal of mine. I intended to shoot G.P, grab Spook and get the hell out; leave the city for a while if we had to, till things cool down. I finally managed to arrange a meeting with him. _With G.P_. Do you know how impossible that is..?" Top Cat smiled without humor.

"As it was, I turned out to be a goddamn coward. I had everything - the perfect opportunity, the perfect shot, the perfect distance where I couldn't possibly miss! And I just couldn't bring myself topull the stupid trigger. I just stood there like a dope with a gun until G.P. turned and realized what I was doing, and pulled out his throwing knife."

Benny's paws were gripping his face, and his eyes were large.

"Oh, my _God_, T.C.."

"It was Spook who saved me. He always was the fastest of us, that Spook.." Dibble's heart stung at the look in T.C.'s eyes. "I barely saw him move - I didn't even realize what happened until I found myself plucked off the ground like a _girl_ and the knife flying right past my left eye. It grazed Spook's right ear bad."

"Oh!" cried Benny in horror. "Did Spook's ear fall off?"

"No. But it bled. It hurt. And boy, was G.P _mad_. I still can't believe to this day that I managed to talk him into coming alone. If his gang was with him, me'n Spook'd both be playing Snooker right now in that big alley in the sky...

"And you know what the worst part is, Officer Dibble? This whole mess would have been over. Spook would probably be safe and free with us right now if I weren't such. A. _Coward_!" finished the yellow cat, staring hatefully at the ground. "It's a miracle, that's what it is...G.P. didn't kill him for saving me.."

"T.C, no. No. You did the right thing. Look at me. Top Cat," the cat raised his eyes to meet Dibble's adamant expression. "I know a lot of lesser people who would have pulled that trigger. That was very big of you..not pulling it."

"...That's just not the way things are when ya live on the streets, Officer."

"What matters is doing the right thing, T.C. It doesn't matter where ya come from or where ya live."

Top Cat made a face. "Dib," he said slowly, as of explaining to a child. "What the police _thinks_ is right doesn't matter nilch to those who live by the laws of the street."

"Well that doesn't mean anything, now, because I'm on _your_ side. I'm your friend, right? Ya trust me, right?"

"Ya gotta be _way_ more specific than that, Dib," T.C. responded gravely, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! What's that-" Dibble stopped when he saw the cat fail to hide a grin. Top Cat was teasing again.

Dibble found himself smiling, as well. He realized that he was actually winning. Top Cat was giving in. It felt **great** - he _never_ won against him in anything!

"We'll get him back, T.C. I promise you on my name and reputation: Neither I nor my comrades will hurt Spook."

The momentary rush of victory was gone in a flash when Top Cat's head snapped back, his eyes hard, all humor gone.

"Don't go making promises you can't keep!" he snapped, "what'll you do if HE takes a shot at ya, huh? Pretend to be a stuffed prize?"

Dibble opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut when the implication sank in. It hadn't occurred to him for once until that moment that Spook may very well refuse to come with them until his vengeance had been seen through. He was not merely a hostage to be freed - they may have to club him, sack him and drag him back, kicking and screaming.

"That's what I thought." said Top Cat, his laconic drawl announcing the end of the matter, but Dibble didn't miss it - the note of dissapointment.

"I won't harm Spook, T.C. You'll just have to trust me on this one. If worse comes to worse, I'll shoot at his leg or something, so he can't move."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You'll _cripple_ Spook?"

"No, I won't cripple 'im! That's just the exception if he goes nuts and shoots at people without thinking! But he's not gonna shoot anyone T.C, and you know it."

"And of course your force buddies will go along with you?"

"Yes. We'll need all the backup we can get. 'Cause, the _things_ I dug up! This creep G.P is as dangerous as they come."

"..Well, I don't want anyone else from the police to go with you."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why n- because they don't care! And neither will Spook. It'll be shooting season!"

"I'll lead the whole operation, T.C. No one can fire a pebble without me saying 'fire'."

"Not even for 'self-defense'?"

"Nope, not even for self-defense." Dibble knew that was not entirely truthful, but all his hope hung on Spook not firing. If G.P. or his men decide to play crime movies, the shooting can start for all he cares.

"One thing though, T.C. I couldn't for the _life_ me get a hold of a picture of the guy! What's he look like?"

Top Cat stiffened and broke eye contact.

"T.C? Are you alright?" Out the corner of his eye, he saw Benny also look suddenly uncomfortable. "What's with you two?"

"I don't have a picture of him if that's what you want," Top Cat said, bringing his eyes back to the officer's. "But there's no description that I can give ya. You wouldn't be able to tell it's him and not just any other cat until you see him - face to face."

Dibble decided to be the adult and drop the question - for now - and focus on more pressing details. He opened his mouth to ask another, but the words died when Top Cat's ears perked towards the closest alley entrance, and his nose dilated.

"T.C.?"

Two dark-furred alley cats appeared around the corner, half-carrying-half dragging a third cat with filthy pink fur.

"What in the-?"

"What the _hell_ is this?" Dibble started at the hiss in the yellow feline's voice.

"Choo-Choo decided to be a hero and tried to join G.P.'s gang to get closer to Spook." the brown cat in a scarf explained with anger in his tone. Fancy-Fancy. Choo-Choo lifted his head to look at his leader with sorrowful, pain-filled eyes.

"Choo-Choo, you _stupid_..lay him over there, Fancy. Benny, head down to the grocery and get some milk! Brain, get the hot water and blankets! Fancy, dig me a First Aids'! As for you, Choo-Choo, I just wanna pull out your claws one by one for scaring the h-"

Choo-Choo's distressed wail cut the leader's words short. Brain glared (as intimidatingly as was possible for Brain) at his boss, "Duh, dat's mean, Top Cat! G.P.'s boys already did that for you!"

The blood drained from Top Cat's face. Dibble stared at the orange cat, "You mean..?" Brain nodded sadly.

"If I told you _once_," said Top Cat hoarsely as he stomped past the officer over to the pink feline. Choo-Choo raised his bloodshot eyes sorrowfully. T.C.'s face softened. "I told you a _gazillion_ times..never activate your brains without me there to make sure you don't kill yourselves."

"I'm sorry, Top Cat..." whispered Choo-Choo hoarsely. His voice was choked and grating..

_As if he had been screaming for some time,_ Dibble thought with a sickened heart.

The cats were back with the delegated items. Fancy sat down to clean Choo-Choo's nasty bruises and cuts while Top Cat and Brain arranged the blankets to make the pink feline more comfortable. None of the physical wounds were deep, but the thin, rosy pupils were filled with a fear that made Dibble's cop instincts demand of him to put the sociopath who did this away for the rest of their pathetic life.

The feeling of safety made way for the pink cat to finally give in to his vulnerability. Choo-Choo turned his face into the warmed fabric and heaved. The hacking coughs that followed made everyone wince.

"I...I was only trying to get to Spook," Chooch started forcefully through his fatigue. Tears began trickling down his face, and Top Cat bent over him to massage the injured back. "I thought...if he had one of his pals with'im...maybe we could plan together..to escape. I _know.._I knoweverything you told us about G.P. I just - the idea got me too hopeful, I guess...T.C, ooww - you're not a very good masseuse...

"Zip it."

"Sorry, Boss. I...I must have asked the wrong person. I don't remember a lotta things. I guess I blocked out the worst parts...b-but...no, T.C. don't look at them!"

"Hush now, Chooch.." T.C. muttered, "We gotta assess the damages." Dibble leaned over in curiosity.

Some of Choo-Choo's claws were indeed missing; four in all, another two were chipped, and his fingertips were still covered in dried blood Fancy was trying to clean off without causing the cat too much agony.

Maybe it was because he was human, but Dibble didn't feel like he quite understood why the cats were taking the claws issue so seriously. Fancy looked sick. Brain and Benny seemed on the verge of tears, and even T.C. looked stricken.

"My claws...h-how am I gonna compare to all the cats now? What will my folks back home say.."

"Stop it, Chooch-"

"I'll never be able to look another alley cat in the eye again...maybe I should just let myself be adopted into a home.."

"Stop talking like that, Choo-Choo, You're acting like it's the apocalypse! Maybe I'll think of something if you _clam it._" his leader snapped with no real malice.

"Here ya go Chooch, some nice warm milk." Benny offered. Choo-Choo took the cup and started drinking, silent tears of shame still filling his eyes.

"If I got a buck for every moment I'm mothering you, guys..." T.C half-heartedly complained. Dibble hid a smile.

In a few minutes Choo-Choo was looking a little better. Top Cat had coaxed him to sleep and so there he was, curled up around himself on the blue blankets, purring softly. Fancy, Brain and Benny were sent on different errands while the yellow feline sat himself beside his injured friend, deep in thought.

IIIIIIIIIII

"..You've been like that for nearly an hour now," muttered Dibble. The cop had his back against the alley fence, keeping watch on the neighborhood like a good cop should. The sun was leaving the sky for another night, and the orange-red hues filled the horizon. "What've you been thinking about?"

Truth be told, he was still a bit miffed at the cat for shooting down his suggestion earlier to take Choo-Choo to the hospital. Top Cat had given him the dirtiest look, as if he had been asked to send his friend to the slaughterhouse. Dibble never really knew the extent of T.C's paranoia until that afternoon.

"T.C, are you even-"

"Dibble, is your night vision so bad that even when you're right there on the other side of the fence - so close I can practically smell you, that you can't see I'm THINKING?"

"..Touchy cat."

"Stuck-up cop."

Dibble whirled around and glared at T.C. over the fence. "No, we're not gonna start nothin' like that again!

"Listen, Top Cat. After what happened to Choo-Choo, I can assure ya - I ain't leavin' till you tell me everything you know about G.P. and his gang."

"...when I'm done pondering."

"_Fine_."

And even after the moon was high up in the sky, bright and pearly, Dibble still had not left.

"..I know you're waiting for that miraculous day when you might actually get a promotion, but seriously; get some sleep." Top Cat told him in what Dibble could almost call appreciation.

"_No_. I'm not a slacker cop, and I have citizens to protect - because I _want_ to, not for some insignificant title." Top Cat huffed as if he didn't believe a word of it, but when he did look back, his expression was subtle but Dibble understood. It was a silent plea, like he was begging Dibble to convince him otherwise.

_I must be getting old..I'm growing too soft for this job._ _Damn you, T.C._

People all over New York debated how this particular cat could be defeated, with a mind like his. Top Cat made sure to keep many things about himself a secret. But Dibble felt that he - no he was now _sure_ he had - hit upon his Achilles heel a long time ago, but that particular weakness was so subtle it had taken him years to notice it. Eagerly bypassed in favor of more interesting practices,_ like threatening to maim, _he thought a bit wistfully.

Kindness seemed to do something to T.C. Though he did it to others, he was terrified of having it done to him.

"So you're gonna tell me?"

The cat rolled his large irises to the heavens in an attempt at nonchalance, but when he turned them again to the officer, Dibble saw a fleeting vulnerability; he saw the very reason why he wanted to be a policeman ever since he was a schoolboy.

His thoughts must have been evident on his face, for Top Cat brisled in wounded pride "Fine, fine already!" he snapped, as if he had read the cop's mind, "You nagged it outta me, happy? Made your pitch for the day? What do ya wanna know next, his license numb_- what are you grinning like that for?_"

_What a strange, mixed-up cat_, Dibble thought affectionately, and took his time enjoying T.C's furious face. He may never live long enough to see him look this violated again.

IIIIIIIIII


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long-ish chapter. Make me happy!

P.S: See if you can spot the cameo reference to another T.C. fanfic I read months ago :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

IIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 5 – **_The Inside Eye_

Once again, Spook's motor mouth was far ahead of his brain.

"You barkin' _mad_, Pops?"

Complete silence. One could drop a pin and hear it hit the ground with an almighty _DRINNNG_.

"_Idiot_," Monster hissed lowly in Spook's ear.

The yellow cat had been lounging on his 'throne', legs crossed in a manner not unfamiliar to the green feline. The lazing creature had been slowly sliding further and further down his oversized chair till Spook was busier fantasizing about him falling on his own tail than actually listening to what was being said. Until his daydreaming came screeching to a halt at G.P's last words.

Spook suppressed the chill that threatened to strip him of his spine altogether when the 'Boss' surveyed him – the 'feisty little henchman' as he was dubbed, with yellow irises that shone like street lights from under his blue hat.

"I'm quite proud of myself in how patient I've been with you all this time, _Spook_." drawled the cat in a deceptively calm voice. The tension in the room rose to a palpable level that Monster himself looked slightly uncomfortable. Even Saber - _thatanimalIHATEhim_ - that had tagged along with him and Monster, shuffled back as discreetly as he could, like a scared dog.

"I don't _like it_ when someone talks back to me," G.P went on calmly by means of explanation. "I don't _like it_ when someone accuses me of being…not _all there_. I don't have no idea why I keep letting ya off so easy. _Every time_. I think I actually like ya. Spook…maybe I am 'insane' because I like ya?"

_You _**are**_ insane if you really like, think this is an actual conversation,_ sneered Spook internally, his face betraying nothing.

"Yea, I probably am," the cat went on to himself. "It suits me though, don'tcha think? Anyway, I've wasted enough time over you. I don't weigh the opinion of a nameless alley cat. We execute tomorrow at 9:00."

One Eighty-degree attitude shift. A trademark of G.P, Spook had come to quickly know. The anger he had barely managed to contain only flared up again at the challenging sneer on G.P's face. The bastard was playing him again. He always was. The green cat opened his mouth, to spit what he thought exactly of the crazy murderer and his crazier plot, but one harsh pull at his tail by the large red feline on his left was enough to shut him up with a pained yelp_. _

And then G.P. was suddenly in his face. _Man, when did he get up?!_ Spook thought as his eyes grew wide and his fur stood on end. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine and hated himself for it - G.P. smelled these things even before he saw them.

_Am I gonna die now..?_

"What is it that you don't like about the plan, you little coward?" hissed the cat. His eyes were sharp and piercing, like daggers - no longer bored. They looked insane.

"Uh-"

A knife was at his throat out of nothing. "_Uh_ is not a word, alley cat."

The cold, unsmooth metal did not do well to make the green cat think his next words carefully. Rather, anger and recklessness carried on relentlessly. _Don't let'im smell your fear. Don't like, give'im what he wants, __**submission**_. "Why would you do it, man? Like, you know Top Cat's known all over New York! Did you like, _want_ the police to think it was him who pulled this operation?!"

"I don't see why you care. You work for _me_, remember?" G.P. regarded him from under his single-striped blue hat, "or is there something _else_ you'd like to point out?" the grin was feral.

Spook kept his paws tightly clenched to his sides and swore to himself he'll never allow the other cat to see them shake. He tried to maintain eye contact – a herculean effort.

"Unless you're like, waiting for me to say something, then eh no. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I'm sure you do. You think it. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me; I see it right_ now_. I know…it _is_ interesting, isn't it?"

_Shut up. Just shut up, you monster. I ain't gonna give ya the satisfaction._

"Boss, if I may speak," intercepted Monster, sensing a bloodbath coming in wake of Spook's reckless mouth, but to his surprise, G.P. pulled back the knife from its dangerous position on Spook's neck and sauntered back to his seat, suddenly bored. The enormous cat just sighed, much too used to his leader's unpredictable moods. But what really made him start, was Spook's quietly spoken "I'm like repentant, Boss.."

Monster glanced curiously at his subordinate – Spook _never_ apologized for any of the things he said or did ever since he joined the ranks, but G.P. was speaking again as if that whole scene never happened.

And no one dared interrupted G.P. when he spoke. His throws never missed.

"Tell me, Spook, my hot-blooded little henchman. You seem to be used to fighting; has Top Cat ever been sore at any of the other cats in your pretty little neighborhood?"

"I wouldn't know. He like, doesn't tell me nothin' about things like that."

"Hmm."

Worry and fear bubbled up in his stomach. "Why do you like, wanna know that, anyway?" he asked in what he hoped was a merely-curious enquiry, "Why do Top Cat's personal relationships like, matter in sweepin' Fast Paw and his gang under the rug?"

"No need to clog your pretty little head with my plans." drawled the yellow cat. "It shouldn't matter that much to you, anyway. I thought you said you were used to being told nothing."

The green cat kept his face neutral, but his paw was itching to punch a certain set of teeth.

"I know for a fact that Top Cat is rather….chummy with the policeman on the beat. Smart cat," G.P. laughed "always has been – securing stability and protection from other gangs _**and**_ other policemen. It's interesting how cats have this mysterious ability to hold sway on humans, isn't it? I even heard that that emotional lug of a cop searched for days when poor Top Kitty went missing a while back…"

"You know about that?"

"I know all about everything." said G.P. with a grin that could almost pass as innocent. Spook personally thought it looked demented.

Then G.P. looked at Spook carefully for a long minute. His face showed nothing. The green cat forced himself to look right back. _Don't break eye contact, man. Don't like, challenge him either_, he told himself.

"You know, Spook? The way you were so…emotional about tomorrow's mission, I decided to spare you the heartache and take you off it –"

Spook's heart siezed. _The bastard! He's -!_

"- I'mma gonna give ya something else to do."

_No no no no nonono-_

"I want ya to bring me that blue marshmallow who's always with Kitty. What was his name – ah yes! Little_ Benjamin_ Ball."

Spook felt like screaming.

"_You_, apparently, are not of much use to Kitten if you don't even know the most basic things about him. He seems to favor your fat friend a lot more."

"It's not going to work, G.P." the raspy reply did not sound like him at all. It was the sound of a cat drowning.

"We should get this Benjamin character here and make him an offer," G.P. shifted the conversation to Monster, completely ignoring the green feline. "His roundedness hardly makes him of any use to me except being a big mouth, so he could either help me with the information I need, or I'll find another use for all that extra weight. I mean New York is full of starving dogs. Then there's Saber."

**Never** had he met a more manipulative bastard. Spook's green eyes burned with rage. Monster placed one large paw on the scruff on his neck in warning.

"Let him be, Monster. He's old enough to know to keep that big trap closed if he knows what's best for him," said G.P. He surveyed the enraged cat with coldly amused irises. "He's a big cat now, and he gets to make the decision this time. Either get the fat cat here by the time I'm back from Mission _Mayor's Sweetheart_, alley cat, or I'll make sure you remember that failing for as long as your nine lives allow you. I have eyes inside Kitty's gang."

"That is complete bullcrap and _you know it_!" Spook exploded without thought, shoving off Monster's paw. "None of them would ever work for you!"

G.P. smiled ominously, "We'll see about that."

"You're lying, man." Spook deadpanned, completely and utterly sure. "You're lying. They would never."

"_You _do."

"You know **da**-" he forced himself to stay calm. "You know why I joined you, Boss."

"And for it, you turned your back on them."

_I did __**not**__ you scumbag stop twisting my words _was what almost came out of the green cat's mouth, but he bit on his tongue forcefully. His credit with G.P. was thinning - even he was smart enough to know that. Nothing clever came to mind, so he remained hatefully silent.

"We'll be leavin' shortly. I suggest ya get a head start; ya know as well as I do how Top Kitten will put up a fight, lame as it might be."

His head was whirling helplessly. G.P. was trying to overcome him, force him to completely submit. From what he had gathered from Monster and the other guys, he was G.P.'s very personal stress ball, but the gangster's patience - after more than four months, was wearing thin.

He turned and left the room without another word. He managed to take as many steps from the door as he could before he half-collapsed against the light-less wall of the thin hallway, his entire pelt shaking in despair. He could hear the sound of nimble footsteps pass along, as if from forever away, but it did not register. It did not matter.

G.P. must have really wanted to know certain things about Top Cat to put up with him that long. The other cats implied that he was never this patient with anyone else. And now he wants to get his hands on Benny.

Spook closed his eyes. He'd be a fool if he could not put two and two together. He was proving to be useless to G.P., something the latter had not anticipated, it seemed.

And his patience was wearing thin. This mission was G.P's way of sending a very serious message:

_Make yourself useful this one last shot, or I will kill you. Bring in information on Top Cat, or you're finished._

Spook remembered that one time he'd seen G.P. use his favorite knife, and clapped a paw to his mouth when his stomach heaved at the memory.

IIIIIIIIII

"I told you the way things were from the very beginning, Chief." said Monster with a rueful smile. "He never intended to work for you from the very beginning. He's just in it for Fast Paw."

"His allegiance to Kitten is so sweet it makes me barf," murmured G.P., rubbing his temple. A small smile formed on his mouth "He's an idiot to think it's not so utterly _blatantly_ obvious."

Monster hesitated, then asked, "Do you think he's really gonna get the little cat here?"

G.P. gave him a bored look.

"I'll..take that as a no."

"I'm sending Saber and CrookedToe along to get it done. Cat's a coward; all talk and no action. It'll be a good ending to this lame comic book, turning him into an obedient pet."

"..You're having fun."

"I hadn't had a henchman this rebellious in a long time.." the yellow feline mused. "Y'know those are my favorite toys. But..he _is_ becoming a handful. Way too insubordinate. Not very smart, too.."

What do you plan to do about it, Chief?"

The cat didn't answer, but the way his fingers ran lovingly over the edge of his treasured, jewel-studded knife was all the answer Monster needed.

"..Call me the nin." Ordered G.P. lazily.

"I'm already here," a voice spoke. Monster turned his head in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone approach; darn nincats and their weightless grace.

The door was opened a crack, and a nimble figure entered and knelt by the door in respect.

"Is this is the one who's goin' to…?" Monster started.

"Nightlight," purred G.P.

"_Dahling_," the cat purred back.

IIIIIIIIII

Benny was just...so **naiive** sometimes! Top Cat remembered that one time when they were very little, he had plucked a clueless Benny out of the clutches of two very wrong-looking bulldogs. Benny had gone with them simply because they had bribed him with a pastrami sandwich and a golden name tag.

And then today...was _too_ close a call, and a painful reminder of past encounters in a big city full of similar freaks.

Being a free city cat comes at a steep price.

The blue cat - safe for now, sat on an old crater, and looked back and forth, back and forth as Top Cat paced the alley furiously. Dibble stood off to the side, unintruding but very much alert to every movement.

"T.C? Can I go call Ma at least to tell her I'm okay..?"

"Benny. Clam it."

"You can use my phone, Benny," Dibble said kindly, seating himself on the crater, "Just don't take too long."

"Would you like to adopt him, too?" the yellow cat spat crossly as he paced by. Dibble chose to ignore him.

When Benny padded off and out of earshot, Dibble turned to the yellow feline, "Now tell me what the heck happened." he hissed urgently.

"Those gangsters are after Benny now, that's what!" Top Cat hissed. His agitated pacing picked up. "They almost kidnapped him today. And if it weren't for that new girlfriend of Fancy's - Shirley-What's-Her-Name, they would've gotten away with it, too."

"You're gonna put a canyon in the alley if you keep this up," Dibble tried softly to ease the cat's agitation. His tail fur was on end, so the policeman ran a fist along its length as he passed by to smooth it. Amazingly, Top Cat accepted the gesture. "Benny knows they're after him, right? Why you so worried? He ain't a little kid -"

"That's where you're wrong, Dibble. Even a 'little kid' can smell TRAP when he sees one. Benny doesn't notice things like that."

Dibble shook his head skyward. "Who would wanna hurt Benny..?"

"I can think of a couple of wierdos."

"Like _who_?"

As if on cue, Officer Mahoney turned around the corner, humming happily as he usually did.

"Like him."

"MAHONEY?" shrieked Dibble. The redhead turned his head at the sound of his name. His face broke into a grin and happily he waved, completely oblivious.

"_'Rigato_, Officer Discrete." Top Cat hissed and disappeared into his trashcan.

Dibble stared at the trashcan for a while, more confused by the cat than ever, then started paying attention to the female voice talking to Officer Mahoney and another cop – Manohan, at his side.

It was a girl cat, and when he turned to look he recognized her as Shirley, Fancy's new girlfriend. She seemed like a pretty sophisticated young woman, though. Dibble took note of her neat white pelt, eloquent speech, and intelligent brown eyes. Not that it was his business, be the girl seriously seemed to be from a middle-class home at the very least. He couldn't understand why she would choose a womanizer from the streets like Fancy-Fancy for a boyfriend of all people. However, he could perfectly understand (and laugh) at all the circulating stories in the neighborhood of Fancy's countless attempts to get her attention.

Apparently, a hard-to-get girl is what fit him best. Word has it he's been actually loyal to this one cat ever since they hooked up a few months ago.

"I take karate ever since I was a kit," Shirley said by means of explanation, blushing a bit. "When I saw those thugs try to take Benny, I had to act. I'm sorry about his dislocated bowels - I honestly am, but I couldn't just stand there and let my _fey-ancee_'s pal be catnapped like that.."

"You did good, Miss," Mahoney said encouragingly "an innocent citizen was saved today thanks to you."

"Please, you make me blush, sir.."

"If I didn't know better, I'd call you an angel!" the cop next to Mahoney said with a laugh. "You seem to be in the right places at the wrong time lots of the time! Hey Mahoney, remember that incident with that bank robbery..?"

Dibble zoned out after that. Sadly, he had missed out on all the fun; arrived at the scene after it was all over. Two large cats were on the ground, one out cold and the other begging for an ambulance, heaped on the ground at the construction site with a red-faced, combat-poised Shirley and a scared, immobile Benny. Mahoney and Mano-whatsisname were already there, guns out and cuffs being firmly snapped shut on one cat's wrists while the other was taken into the white ambulance truck.

_"I'm sorry the third cat ran away! I can only handle so much..!" _he remembered Shirley pant over all the passerbys shouting on the street when he had run into the site. Dibble had then walked Benny back to the alley where they were intercepted halfway by a certain furious yellow cat.

An hour had passed and the T.C. was still angry and shaken. Dibble ran a hand over his face tiredly and shook his head to clear it. The sun was setting. Time to head down to the station house to interrogate the crooked cats on G.P. He was sure they worked for him, and he needed every scrap he could lay his hands on. G.P. was proving to be hell difficult to get information on, and Top Cat was stringent on the data-providing no matter how much Dibble tried to ease him into talking.

He turned to leave, but paused when he saw Fancy-Fancy trot hurriedly into the alley, his fur flustered (something the girls loved, it seemed – made him look wilder) and seemingly in a rush. He bee-lined towards T.C.'s trash can and rapped it three times, his signature bell-ringing. His tail swished nervously as he waited for his leader to come out, which he did.

"Hiya, T.C. Um-errr…"

"_..Um-errr_? Say no more, say no more," sighed the yellow cat dramatically. "You gonna ask me for some annoying favor of some sort.."

"Can you watch Bookie and Mindy for just a couple of hours?" Fancy blurted out. "I'll be back by midnight, I swear! Shirley – well, she knows that fancy place in new Jerse and I promised her last time we w-"

"**Hold it** right there, ya yellow page inhaler – who in the heck are those Booey and Minty characters?"

Two small pups poked from around the brown Cat's body. Fancy grinned sheepishly, but Top Cat could see the amusement in his eyes.

"They're Shirley's best friend's kids. She watches out for them is what she told me.." he trailed off at the murderous look on the yellow feline's affronted face.

"You asking to be punched, Fancy? I'm you leader, not ya baby-sitter! I ain't watchin' no infants! Take them to one of your millions of girls or somethin'..'"

"NO WAY!" Both Dibble and Fancy shouted out at the same time, horrified. Fancy snapped his head back to his leader. "No _way_. Those can't take care of anything! You're the only one I can trust with them, Top Cat, _please_! I'll be back before midnight, I **promise**!"

"You've been spending way too much time with women in trees..and falling on your head when you leave. What the heck am I supposed to do with these - these-"

"Are you my Daddy?" one puppy wondered aloud.

"Are you dogs _cooky_? I'm a cat. Didn't your mother teach you _anything_?"

"Have you seen Daddy?"

"No, I haven't. Now sit down and stay put."

"Top Cat, can you _really_ be any gentler with the kids?"

"Dibble, can you _really_ tell me what are you _still doing here_?"

"You know what, this is a complete waste of time!" the other puppy - a boy beagle, snapped loudly. He glared at Fancy with accusing brown eyes. "Aunt Shirley said you guys can help us look for our Dad, but obviously all you know is how to dump us somewhere to go look at a woman's _body_." The scarfed cat's mouth dropped open while Top Cat laughed his head off. Dibble facepalmed hopelessly.

The little beagle whirled his head around to the yellow feline "And you're no better! You're just a bum who likes to boss people around."

"Alright, alright. It's decided. I ain't takin' that loudmouth little dog, Fancy. Leave him there in a box by the alley entrance. Maybe someone will adopt him and do us all – Shirley included, a favor."

"Try it, you…you _cat_!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. This kid doesn't know the most basic rules of tact. Didn't your Mama teach you how to speak to your elders, boy?"

It was the girl beagle who spoke up. "No..Mommy was shot by a bad man.." she kept her shy brown irises on the ground.

Dibble knelt down and hugged the beagle girl gently, glaring over her oblivious head at the cat. Top Cat stared back with his own _'Don't you dare blame me for that_' glare.

"Then what about your father? Who do you knee-nibblers live with?"

"Mama's guardians. They told us Daddy's out there somewhere, fighting the bad guys and putting them in jail! He's a _police dog_!" the boy beagle said proudly. "He's gonna take care of the bad guys and then come back. You'll see!"

"Uh-huh.."

The little beagle boy narrowed his eyes at the cat. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of _course_ I believe ya kid, just like I believe that Santa Claus is real, and the Boogey man really lives in cupboards to scare little children, and that unicorns- _oooff_!"

Courtesy of Dibble's foot to his backside. T.C. turned to glare at the policemen, but Dibble only smiled sweetly and turned his attention back to the offended (and _oh my God, they're tearing up_) pups.

"Leave them, Fancy. T.C. will take care of them." He got back to his feet. "He's adult enough to know it's his **responsibility**," Top Cat glared at him in cold warning. "and he _also_ knows…that I'll be makin' sure he's doin' it right, or -" Dibble promptly slid his finger across his throat at the yellow cat, quickly so that the children wouldn't notice. Top Cat gaped at him. Dibble nodded pointedly, grinned and pretended to pull out a tail and wrap it around his neck like a fur collar. He could practically see T.C. sum up all his willpower to not give him a very rude sign.

"Thank you, Officer Dibble!" the brown cat chortled gratefully "And thanks, T.C.! I'll make it up whenever, I promise!" and he was gone.

Dibble left shortly for his last round of the neighborhood, and Top Cat was left to simmer with the delightful task of keeping an eye on the pups, two very bored pups. Top Cat quickly learned why people were always warned before they adopted beagles into their homes. The rumors were true – they never shut up.

He laid down across his trash can lid, and made it perfectly clear that he was not listening. He slid his hat down further over his eyes curled into a more comfortable position and prepared to sleep.

"..then the weird man with the curly moustache told me – hey! _Hey, Mister_! Are you listening to me? Don't you know it's rude to sleep when someone is talking to you? I know you're still awake, so stop pretending! Get up get up GET UP **GET UP**!"

"Kid…if you don't go to bed right now and clam up, I'm gonna ground your sorry little butts."

"You're not the boss of us! Who do you think you _are_? I don't wanna to be in this dump in the first place! If it weren't for me promising Auntie Shirley we wouldn't move, I wouldn't step a paw inside this filthy alley you call your 'home'! You're just a bum, aren't you? You just like to boss people around to feel important! If you were a good grown-up, you would have invited us to pizza, like all of Auntie's friends do, ya cheap freak!"

"They probably did it to shut you up." The cat replied easily, enjoying the puppy's dumbfounded expression at his complete disregard for all the insults thrown at him. "Listen to me, boy – this city's not a theme park. Nasty things happen at night. Nasty people…will do nasty things…even to sweet, innocent little howlers like yourselves. They will follow the sound of your tiny, shrill little voiceboxes..and they will have no trouble silencing you to do the sick things that they do. Believe me when I tell you New York's full of those. I've _seen_ them. I know." He looked at them dramatically with eyes that shone blue in the darkening alley. The puppies leaned closer together, looking suddenly scared. T.C. smiled wickedly to himself. Amazing what leaning your head a little to the side will do. The light coming off the bulb shining over the bowling alley's back door reflected off of his large irises, creating just the effect he needed to scare the little runts to sleep and just stop the_ chattering_.

A brief silence, and then "Can we come up there with you?"

Top Cat glared at them "Try it and you'll be rubbing your sore little butts for a week."

Bookie muttered something incoherent under his breath, probably a profanity he wouldn't be caught dead uttering by their mother. Top Cat honestly didn't care.

Then out of nowhere, something howled, long and sad in the distance. Whatever it was, it sent shivers down both pups' spines, and they were immediately clambering up noisily onto the trash can where they curled up next to the cat, eyes wide.

Top Cat rolled his eyes and looked the other way, but he didn't shove them off the lid like he had promised earlier.

They remained in that position until Dibble left for the night, but when the policeman passed by them again on his way out of the alley, he noticed that the cat's tail was around the puppies.

Sometimes Dibble didn't know whether the years made him understand T.C. more, or less.

IIIIIIIIII

They could not have been asleep for long. The sky was not the right color of midnight. Top Cat jerked awake when he felt something slink around the alley, so very silent no normal person would notice, but living in alleys gave a cat extra-sharp senses.

He jumped off, grabbed the two puppies roughly and dumped them into his trashcan, slamming the lid shut. He heard Mindy squeal in pain and Bookie swear.

"Hey Mr.! Why d'y -!"

"Get us out or I'll scream!"

"It's _soooo_ dark!"

"Shut **up**!" he growled. Bookie seemed to sense the genuine danger in his tone, and shut up. "Not a peep. _Got it_?"

Top Cat almost wanted to squeeze in a _nice doggy _jab just to annoy the proud little runt, but a crisp voice spoke in his ear and something cold was pressed against his back.

"I got word from G.P."

That voice. His fur stood on end as it registered.

"He wants to see you. **Now**. You're coming with me."

Despite the situation, a rueful smile stretched his lips and he laughed softly.

"You sent Fancy all the way to New Jersey just to stick a gun in my back, Shirley?"

.

IIIIIIIIII

A.N: GAAH, this chap was very hard to write, and it took AGES to finish. Spook's scenes with G.P. in particular were torture. Let me know what you think and what can be improved in your reviews. If you know any other Top Cat fans, please let them read and critique this story. And I REALLY wanna read some good T.C. fanfics! Does anybody know any good stories other than the ones on this site? Oh, and some fabulous fanart, tooXD. GIMME.

So, what do you think is gonna happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Thank you all for being so patient with me. Please let us all hold hands and stand in a circle to lament my broken super pretty update-on-time record :(. But really, this chapter was very hard to write!

Magiccatprincess, Cupcake, Urahara, Sync, and What-if Writer...I. Love. You. All. Thank you for giving my story a chance and actually bothering to read. You're all amazing.

And Cupcake, I ORDER YOU TO GO WRITE THAT FANFIC NOW. *points toy bazooka to your head* I WANT. I NEEEEEED.

Oh, and I'm revising each of the previous chapters to try and improve them. When you reread this story again sometime in the future, hopefully you'll like the updated version better!:)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 – _Reunion_

Spook's heart thundered in his ears, and the thumping sound seemed to reverberate all around him inside his tight hiding place. He had not moved since he abandoned the kidnap mission, for there was no going back to G.P. now. He had done the unthinkable, and defied a direct order.

The gutter pipe jutted uselessly off of the worn red-brick warehouse - long abandoned, and its gaping end served as a window through which Spook watched through dilated irises a yellow cat half-dragged by another white along the dark shadows cast by the abandoned buildings on the East Side. There was no mistaking it; his leader was being taken to the very cat Spook had sworn he would never approach again.

The white cat - a female by the looks of it, was subtly familiar, but the green feline could not find the memory to back the nagging feeling. His sensitive ear - _am I losing hearing in my right..?_- the thought crossed his racing mind only briefly, could just pick up Top Cat's snide - if angry, taunts. The girl, for the most part, ignored him and kept dragging.

And then it came back like a wrecking ball to the head.

It was the same girl who had attacked the minions who were with him on the mission, right as he bailed. The _same_; he hadn't seen her face, but the faint scent that reached his nostrils confirmed it.

What did this mean?

They turned around a corner, and Spook found himself scrambling backwards through the narrow pipe to turn with them into the alley G.P often used as his preferred location for Rendez Vous. He pulled himself out of the gutter and laid on his stomach, peering over the incomplete tiled roof.

If _his_ mission – _Mayor's Sweetheart_, was a success…he would be there soon. Spook shuddered, and fervently prayed that something – _anything_, happened so that G.P. _didn't_ get there.

An abandoned phone booth, painted in grime and dust, stood near the alley entrance like always. The white cat extracted a claw and in a few inaudible clicks, the door swung open on rusty hinges. The lock clanked against the door once, and hung dejectedly still. The female swirled around at the gagged cat, pulled out a pair of earmuffs and stuck them rather roughly into Top Cat's ears. She smirked at his expression.

"After you," Spook heard her say, and she toppled the cat into the booth.

He leaned as far over the roof as he could, but he could not hear a single damn word. It was only a few seconds, and she was again stepping out of the booth, Top Cat shoved in tow. Keeping an eye on her captive, she snapped the lock shut.

The green cat wracked his brains desperately for a plan, but his mind would not come up with anything. Plans were never his forte; that was always _T.C_'s role. In the end, it did not matter, for in seemingly no time at all, Spook started to sense familiar people moving towards them. He knew Top Cat could sense them too; his ears perked up and his pelt shifted with tension. The girl looked unconcerned in the least.

"..You never disappoint, Agent S." purred the voice of G.P from the shadows, his whisper as clear as bells in the deserted path. Floating yellow irises appeared from the darkness, and moved closer towards the two cats backed against the alley dead end. As the eyes drew closer, their owner started to appear, and behind him, four henchmen loyally flanked.

The gangster known as G.P. strutted up to his nincat and hostage with calm and deliberate steps, but Spook could sense his suppressed excitement; his eagerness barely coiled back like a snake.

The snow-white cat bowed her head without a word, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. One of G.P's men that Spook didn't recognize gave an appreciative whistle.

"Hey, Shirley! Some girlfriend you turned out to be!" Top Cat called out to the thin air crossly.

G.P. grinned crookedly. "Glad to see you still have some funny left in ya." his white canines glowing almost as vividly as his yellow-gold eyes. "It's been a while, Top Kit. You grew."

"..Should I keep my mouth shut, or ya want me to tell yar cronies what I call you?" Top Cat said in a bored voice. "You know ya coulda just invited me to come see ya, right? I woulda found my way easily enough. It's not that hard not to smell ya from fifty miles off, Jeep ol' pal."

"Then you sense of smell must be slippin', Kit. I was there in your area just yesterday aftanoon, an' ya never smelled a thing."

"Oh come _on_, you don' expect me to believe this bull now, do ya?" snorted Top Cat derisively. "Like ya said, I'm not a naive kitten anymore."

"You'd be surprised how little you know about _anything_, Kit. And you'd be even more surprised how much I know about you and your pathetic life. Without a penny to ya name, constant monitor by the NYPD and five stupid, useless mouths to feed, I say ya learned nothin'. _You _are nothin'. You don' even _deserve_ to live where ya do, or have them kind of resources and contacts ya do.

It's ya _one_ useful talent - swindlin' people right outta their own minds. I gotta hand it, no one does it like you.." if G.P. was capable of an ounce of affection, it would have shown right then. "I've dealt with more people than you can count, used and exploited the talents of more persons than you can keep in the yellow pages - and no one could do it like you do. You one of a kind, kid. You know, I **think** I kinda missed ya a little over those past years, Twirp Kit."

"But I **know** for sure I didn't miss _you_, Gutter Pussy."

No one anticipated the claw-extended backhand. A loud crack rang through the alley. The hair on Spook's back stood up, and when what happened finally registered, he was off the roof like a shot.

IIIIIIIIII

"WHAT?!"

Dibble slammed both hands onto the mahogany desk. Sergeant Murphy's round face twitched in a disturbed frown. A senior officer passing by the left-ajar door jumped a little at the out-of-place sound, and shot Dibble a look of distaste.

"_Kids these days_," was the grumpy mutter as he walked off.

"That's the testimony of more than ten witnesses at the scene, Dibble."

"There's no way that could be right! Top Cat was in my precinct at the time! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"I don' know what to tell ya, son. Witnesses swear they saw'im kidnap a kid matching the Mayor's little girl's description."

"There must be some mistake! I know what I'm saying, Sergeant! He _could not have been there!_"

"Calm down, Dibble! I'm not accusing you of lying! I'm tellin' ya what people saw, and ten witnesses against your claim ain't gonna look good in court."

Dibble took a few heavy breaths in an effort to calm down. His head was spinning.

"I'm tellin' ya, Sarge," he tried with forced calm "it wasn't 'im. He was around my beat today the whole time, so unless he time-travels there's no way he coulda done this."

"Dibble-"

"Furthermore, that ain't his style."

The Sergeant leaned against his palm and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well, Top Cat's record may not be as ugly as some of _those_ sick wretches, I gotta say..but with his kinda character...he's capable of a lot. His conscience is pretty dead and you know that better than anyone, Dibble."

"He wouldn' _kidnap_ a little girl.." the officer said weakly, then quickly collected himself and straightened. "He wouldn' do that. Ever."

Sergeant Murphy's eyes closed with a deep sigh. "You don' need to be so stiff, Dibble." he said kindly. "You been on the force with us for more than..what, fifteen years now? Man, time sure does fly.

I remember when you first walked into this department, fresh outta school.." The older man reminisced, and Dibble groaned inwardly - _this really ain't the right time, Sarge!, _was his agitated thought. "You were a lot thinner back then!" the older man jabbed with a huge grin. Dibble's forced smile felt more like a grimace, and he knewit looked like it.

"An' you were such a kiddy - so excited, so full of dreams. I knew you'd sober up as you got used to the job of course, but you know what I've always liked most about you, Dibble? Your unyielding sense of _justice_!" As if for emphasis, he slammed a fist down on his desk as he uttered 'justice', alarming yet another passing officer.

Dibble felt the heat rise in his face. He couldn't ignore the guilty feeling in his gut, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Oh! By the way, did ya find what ye've been lookin' for in the archives? Dibble..?"

The policeman shook himself back to reality. "Eh? Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm workin' on it."

Sergeant Murphy leaned over his desk, small round eyes alight with curiosity. "_So_, when ya gonna tell me what this is all about?" He asked with a playful grin. He looked like an overgrown schoolboy indulging in gossip rather than the leader of a police department.

"I..I'm lookin' inta something. A very private matter, concernin' a citizen in my precinct. It took me ages to get 'em comfortable enough to tell me about a past..incident, and I promised 'em it would stay between us until they feel comfortable enough with..you know, the rest of..everybody else, knowin' bout it, I mean."

Murphy huffed dramatically. "How boring. Another paranoid? What can a cop do to prove to the civilians that we. Don't. _Bite_?"

Dibble wisely remained silent. Dimly, he could hear Mahoney bark an abrupt order to another officer, and the latter's tense reply. Footsteps thundered by the Sergeant's left-ajar office door. The older man reached to grab his coffee, but his fingers froze an inch from it at the sound of a crack ripping across its once-smooth ceramic surface.

Dibble was not a paranoid person, but the sudden, overwhelming urge to follow after Mahoney neither seemed odd or a waste of time.

He excused himself abruptly to his confused superior, and half-ran out of the office. He dashed across the main building and out onto downtown, but Mahoney was nowhere to be seen. His police car - and his partner, were already gone.

Dibble angrily wished _someone_ would invent a telephone that you could just carry with you, and simply _call_ people to know where they are.

IIIIIIIIII

Ears perking, G.P. turned his head up towards the black-enveloped building, his night-vision unchallenged by the dim lights, and a wide grin broke across his features.

An oil-green cat landed on the ground between the two bosses on nimble pads, noise inaudible to the human ear. G.P. did not look surprised in the least. Rather, his eyes shone with glee and he bared his teeth.

"_Now_ our rendez vous is complete."

"_Spook_? Spook, Are you _stupid_?!" Top Cat yelled. Spook knew his leader well enough to catch it - the barely-concealed note of panic. He caught sight of the thin river of red dripping down from Top Cat's chin, and his blood boiled. He didn't answer, and instead turned his blazing eyes on the gangster he knew could kill people so fast they would never even see it coming.

"You have some real guts, comin' back here," whispered G.P. Spook felt two bodies move up behind him, blocking any sudden movements he might try.

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed_?" Top Cat hissed. His eyes darted towards the two cats that sneaked up from behind Spook, assessing all the possibilities. One of them was _huge_. "You came back even though you mucked up his mission? The hell are you tryin' to be a hero for?"

"You knew I was on that mission? Like, how?"

"Call it an instinct, somethin' which ya advertently seem ta lack! What are you_ doin' here_?"

"I won' let him get you, man! It been like all he's wanted!"

"You coulda gone to get Dibble instead of narrating our goddamn predicament!"

"...I like, wasn't thinking straight, Boss."

"What's new 'bout that?"

"T.C, is..is Benny like, okay? Is everyone?"

"Benny's fine, but I think that woman Shirley needs physiatrist help. I think she's schizophrenic."

The sudden burst of laughter that echoed off the alley walls made everyone in the vicinity flinch. A laughing G.P. was in more ways than one, more disturbing and more appalling than a hissing, snickering or jeering G.P. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

"The hell are _you_ laughin' about?" demanded Top Cat in annoyance. "This ain't a comedy segment…dang, will you _stop_? You voice is still as annoyin' as ever. And ya _still_ one demented son-"

A blade point was pressed precociously between his eyes. Spook's heart froze in his chest. Top Cat's eyes crossed to look at the handcrafted handle. "You still have that?" he asked calmly.

"It got me through a lot. Speakin' of which, you are now its rightful owner. And the richest cat in New York City, once you receive your ransom."

"What ransom?"

"The very ransom the Maya's gotta cough up if he wants ta see his baby girl again. You forgot already?" he sneered, "but it was only this aftanoon that ya snatched her!"

"Bastard," hissed Top Cat, eyes darkening with understanding. "Ya haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you. _Tsk tsk_," the other cat tilted his blade very slightly, making it more dangerous for his hostage to try anything without losing his eyes, "is that any way to talk to your elder?"

"_Will ya shut the hell up about that_?" snapped Top Cat, losing his calm. Spook stared on between the two cats with his heart beating wildly, looking for anything, any _chance_-

"Aren't ya gonna ask me why you' here?" asked G.P in mock-disappointment.

Top Cat's shrewd eyes looked hard into G.P's, and Spook could almost see the invisible mind battle crackling between both…Spook had no idea what to call it, whatever it was between the both of them.

"..You're slow." G.P. said with boredom when Top Cat didn't answer, and flicked the knife. A small gash opened across the other cat's eyelid and a shocked groan of pain escaped despite him.

Spook twitched as if to pounce, but the click of a gun's safety being unlocked made both cats freeze, and G.P's cold eyes turned to look at Spook from head to toe, like he was looking at something disgusting that had to be put down as soon as he had the time.

"_Don't_." ordered Top Cat, shaking the blood drops out of his eyes.

Spook wasn't sure whom Top Cat was talking to, him or G.P.

The green cat opened his mouth furiously, claws extending and retracting unconsciously, but nothing came forth. Only his bloodshot glare in face of G.P's amused smile spoke the volume of his hatred.

"Listen to your buddy, Spook. **If** you want 'im to live." G.P sneered.

"Man, you wouldn' dare." spat Spook without thought. G.P's smile grew, but it was no longer amused.

"Whose side are you on, exactly?"

"Spook, don' talk –"

"I'd sooner see you cookin' in a toasting chair, and I'd be laughin' my ass off all the way back," hissed Spook with venom, fur standing on end.

In a blur, the gangster was behind Top Cat; one paw in a vice-grip on his head, the other knife-wielding at his throat.

"Ow! My head yo –" a painful kick in the small of his back silenced him with a breathless gasp.

"Don' touch him," hissed Spook dangerously.

He pressed the knife harder against his hostage's exposed neck, grinning widely.

"Spook," growled Monster in warning from somewhere behind him, but Spook was no longer listening. In a deafening rage, he pounced.

A gunshot tore deafeningly through the alley, followed instantly by Spook's pained cry as he hit the cold ground.

"Man, are you _stupid_." said Gold Pelt coldly.

Top Cat's eyes widened swerved rightwards towards his friend, full of fear.

Spook's paws were clenched around his ear - the left this time. A thin river of blood ran down the side of his head.

Top Cat's pupils contorted in rage. "_You dirty-_!"

The paw holding the knife slashed across like lightening. Top Cat collapsed onto the damp pavement.

"_**Bastard**_!" Spook roared. The pain in his damaged earlobe was no more. There was nothing but horrified rage. He had no weapon in hand, but his claws were out before he even realized what he was doing.

Gold Pelt was in Spook's face in a flash, his knife - wet with blood - at Spook's throat this time, "You know, this whole friendship thing is _really_ a style-cramper. This is like the 19th time I don't kill you for questioning my actions, Spook. I don't explain myself to no one, you filthy little alley kitten, _you understand_? You are my henchman - my _tool_, and consider this your final warning. If you dare oppose me again, this blade's gonna be pokin' right out the back of your pretty throat."

Spook was beyond caring. He'd just seen his boss be murdered - left to slowly bleed to death before his eyes.

He grabbed G.P.'s throat in rage. "You won't get away with this! _I won't let you get away with this! I swear I'll sh-_"

Monster's enormous paw suddenly descended from the heavens, and clamped down on his mouth. The other paw pulled him off of the gangster's throat. The screamed obscenities became muffled yowls.

"Clam that potty mouth, idiot," the large feline warned. "You wanna stir up the whole neighborhood?"

"It seems like eh, Spooky's soul beat here had gone, eh you know, dry as a well in bleaksville," Gold Pelt sneered in a nasty imitation of Spook's speech. "_Tsk_ _Tsk_. I never knew you had such a foul temper, Spook. And a slimy tongue to go with it." he laughed tauntingly, "I sure as heck didn't think you could scream and cuss like the rest of us. And you seemed like such a _cool_, laid-back cat.."

Spook thrashed and screamed and clawed and bit, but Monster's body was like a steel coat. G.P. watched the scene with mild amusement as the green cat's oxygen-deprived body started to fail on him.

"Remove your paw, Monster. I think you're blocking his pipes."

"No! You can't just like leave him like this!" Spook screamed. "He's dying! He's _dying_, _godamnyou_!"

The leader turned his deadened eyes to the beatnik's horror-filled green orbs. The blade, still red and wet, was up in his face. "Will you _shut up_?" he hissed. "That's the point. Pussy. I could have finished him off immediately, but I have a better idea. I want your pathetic ex-gang to come across him. I want them to watch him die before their eyes."

The cat smirked. "I **knew** all alongthat your loyalty was still with your old leader. Cats like you make me sick. Such a weak, sentimental kitten. This is best for you. You needed this bit of growing up if you really wanted to avenge your parents."

_"The only reason you did this was to __**break**__ me, you son of a __**bitch**_!"

He half-expected that blood-soaked knife to be hurled right across the air and into his skull, and then it would be all over. But the horror escalated tenfold when G.P started laughing in earnest.

Tears started leaking from the green cat's eyes. "Gold Pelt...I'll do whatever you ask, man. Like, I'll steal or mob or whatever. I'll shoot whoever you don't like. I'll kidnap the mayor's kid like you wanted, just-"

"Naw. That won't do. You disobey me way too often, Spook, I don't know why I put up with it. You were too much of a baby to stop following Kitty. Look at all that blood, Spooky. You did this."

"Gold Pelt don't do this...please man I'm _sorry_! I won't say no to anything you ever ask me again-!"

"Good. Do that, and I might just spare the rest of your peasant pals." he turned around to his men, "Alrighty," he said cheerfully. "Let's clear out."

Spook's expression shattered. Hate resonated from every pore; hatred and disgust towards the murderer standing so calmly before him. The tears streamed down his horror-stricken face, "How is he involved in any of this, man?! You have NO RIGHT-"

Monster raised the green-pelted feline off the ground like a ragdoll and draped him effortlessly over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! You can't just leave him there! _Top Cat!_ _TOP CAT_! _Somebody help! HELP_!"

No one answered to the cat's desperate cries. Monster turned his large flank out of the alley, with a flailing, screaming hostage secure on his shoulder. Gold Pelt walked behind his large henchman just to watch Spook break. He heard guilt-filled sobs, hateful profanity, and desperate prayer all the way back.

In the brief instant that Spook raised his devastated eyes to look at Gold Pelt with unrivalled spite, Gold Pelt made sure to grin widely back.

IIIIIIIIII

.

.

A.N: Originally, this was supposed to be 2 chapters in one, to avoid leaving you with a cliffhanger, but my update was extremely late enough as it was, and I didn't want you waiting for like, another month.

P.S: Please lemme know if there are any problems or mistakes with this chap. Don't be shy!

Reviews make me motivated and happy! And they'll kill that crazy G.P.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –** _The Gang and Shirley_

Over New York's incredible horizon, the faintest rays of orange sun were starting to shyly peek.

Vague shapes and impressions slowly painted themselves across the walls and ceramic floors of downtown NYPD as dawn gradually but surely approached. Dibble stood tiredly, half-leaning against the one-way glass, and listened in on the interrogation. His pen dangled loosely from his fingertips. Two skyscraper piles of files lay open across the small desk on which he had worked all night. The files were thick, but the information the policeman was looking for was scant.

In the dimly-lit questioning room, a cat with long canines kept giving dim-witted answers. The unlucky cop doing the questioning looked about ready to rip out his chest hair; Dibble could certainly sympathize. That Saber character was proving to be a difficult nut to crack, but the cop was not sure if that was due to impressive resilience, or utter stupidity. He made Brain look like a prodigy.

Mahoney and his comrade had not yet returned, and the unpleasant feeling of foreboding would not leave Dibble alone.

The exhausted policeman put down the lined notebook and blue pen on the cluttered desk with a yawn, and went out into the hallway. Maybe old Georgie would be in early today, and the quaint headquarters' kitchen would be open for use. Dibble really craved a big mug of strong black coffee, but he doubted it would be of real use, anyway. His eyelids were waging war with his brain to let them shut for a few minutes. Or days.

Dibble ultimately won the mental war, for he was not expecting to see two small visitors sitting on the bench down the hall a short way away from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, and re-opened them. The puppies were still very much there.

The male puppy's ear twitched, and he turned his head around and saw Dibble coming their way. Recognition dawned on his small features and he leaned forward excitedly in his seat, his rump nearly leaving it altogether.

"_Pssst, Mister_!" he hissed loudly in what he obviously believed was a 'low, respectful' voice. "Mister Policeman, can you _please_ tell us how long we're supposed to jussit here?!" The other puppy, a female - his sister and him looked so alike, peered hopefully up at the cop, her paws fretting on her small summer dress.

"What brought ya kids here in the firs' place? I thought you were stayin' with Top C - don't tell me he left ya _alone_!" Dibble said angrily.

"_Ha_! He left, awright!" confirmed the puppy with a dramatic shooting motion of his hands, like a rocket blasting away into space. "I think he left with somebody."

"Somebody who? What did they look like?"

"A d'nno. Me and Mint were sleepin', and then next thing, he's dumpin' us into his disgustin' ash can an' tellin' us to shut up –"

"Books, he actually said _'be quiet'_.." the female tried to say fairly.

"No, 'e said _'shut_ _up'_." Bookie snapped adamantly. "I know what I'm sayin'. And then, Mister, I heard somebody mutterin', an' Mister Cheapskate said somethin' back, and then it got very quiet and I got bored, so I peeked out but there was nobody."

"We stayed by the trash can for a while. And then the nice officer with the red hair came by and brought us here," the female puppy supplied "He told us to not move until another policeman picks us up and takes us home, but we've been waitin' for a _very _long time!"

Dibble's unease grew. If Top Cat had put the puppies into his trash can - or 'dumped', if he were to use Bookie's exact expression, he could only imagine an unpleasant scenario.

And that thing about a voice..someone had come to speak with Top Cat..and the latter had seen it fit to remove the pups from view..and then what? Left with them? _Taken_ by them?

His mind went back a few good hours, to the moment of Benny's failed kidnap, and Top Cat's rising paranoia and reluctance to speak. And since Dibble considered it his ultimate life's test to understand the way Top Cat's mind works, he knew that while T.C. was not the best character to describe as sensible, and no matter how vague the puppy's statement was, he could only see it as Top Cat _hiding_ the puppies.

But from _whom_?

The worry intensified, and Dibble's nagging thoughts that Mahoney's distress call had something to do with Top Cat's absence no longer sounded so paranoid.

"Can you take us home, Officer?" asked the pup named Mindy.

Dibble looked down to her distractedly, barely seeing her tired, sleepy face when Bookie's sharp voice rose again.

"_Finally_! Officer Maho's back!"

Dibble snapped his head up to see said redhead officer striding up the corridor with a white cat coming up behind him, walking briskly to keep up with her partner's longer strides.

Dibble opened his mouth for a friendly greeting, but the words died on his tongue at the grim look on the redhead officer's face as he came closer.

"Mahoney..? What happened -?"

"You better get back to your beat," the redhead said shortly. "I'll be right behind you."

"What?"

"Just go."

His fears largely confirmed, Dibble didn't need to be told twice. He brushed past them without another word, only hearing the puppies squealing happily and soft thuds as they hopped off their seats and into their 'Auntie Shirley's arms.

IIIIIIIIII

With dark foreboding in his heart, Dibble hurried back towards his neighborhood. The sky was slowly lighting up in beautiful, faint blues, hardly harsh enough to yet awaken the majority of sound-asleep New Yorkers.

Tony - Hot Dog Tony, briskly brushed past the policeman, his arms full of towels and blankets. "Excuse me, Offica' Deeble!"

"Tony?! What's goin' on?" the policeman exclaimed. A cat he knew from the other side of town, Mortie, rushed past them without so much a glance, his bracelets jiggling tensely. He turned sharply into Hoagie's Alley.

Without pausing, Tony gave Dibble a quick half-glance and went as the cat, "Taking this e'stuff to Top Caa'. No time to explain!"

Daisy the old Dachound came running from across the street, and Dibble had to sidestep to avoid being toppled by her ditzy trot. "_Daisy_! Will you watch where you're goin' for once?!"

"You're the one who's always in my way, Officer!" said the dog stubbornly as she skidded to a halt to look up at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see the little brat!"

"T.C?"

"Who else? I dunno what he's gotten himself into this time, but I _swear_ if he doesn't pull through this.." she stopped at the look on Dibble's face.

"..You haven't heard, have you?!" she asked, and her smart orange eyes softened just a bit.

"T.C was found half-dead in some dodgy alley on the East Side. And I've been told it's serious." And with that, the old she-dog turned and walked briskly into the alley.

Dibble's feet followed after her, senses numb, as he turned with the fence and into the narrow maze-like paths Top Cat and his gang considered home, praying that it was all a sick rumor.

There were people everywhere, and with the low, urgent whispers, the tension was palpable. Dibble saw blankets, towels, food, and medical supplies handed around in abundance.

His eyes went to Top Cat's trash can, and he saw Benny curled up and pressed against a bundle of dirty yellow fur, motionless and seemingly asleep. But as he stepped closer, Dibble realized that the cat's blue eyes were open, but utterly dull. They were silently watching Tony and some guy - a doctor Dibble didn't recognize, in an evening gown and a fluffy nightcap, gently clean the yellow cat's – _Top Cat!_ – appalling wound.

Dibble's heart leapt to his throat. There was a lot of blood. His fur was caked with it. Tony's face was grim as he gently set to work alongside the doctor cleaning it as best as he could without moving the cat.

Choo-Choo looked up to the doctor with his large Siamese pupils and whispered in fearful hope, "Is Top Cat gonna be alright, Dr. Feelgood?"

Only when Dibble was practically standing over them did Benny recognize him. "Officer Dibble," he whispered, turning his head to look up at the officer, eyes overbright and so full of sadness Dibble could hardly look at him. "We - we need to keep him warm. He's cold.."

"What is he _still_ doing here?" Dibble could hardly recognize his own choked voice "Take him to the hospital!"

"But T.C. hates hospitals!" cried Choo-Choo.

"I don't give a _d_ - he's getting some real treatment, and he doesn't have ta _like it._ You stay an' keep'im warm, Benny." He turned to the doctor, eyeing the needle in his hand with disbelief.

"You gonna stitch him here in the _alley_?"

"Well, officer," sniffed the bespecled doctor. "This ain't exactly ma idea of the day-off I've been looking forward to, but the fella's friends here told me he is _nosocomephobic.._"

"Are you listening to youself?! _You're the_ _doctor_!" snarled Dibble, and the doctor had the decency to look ashamed under the policeman's withering glare. "Get an ambulance!" he whirled over to Choo-Choo. "_Who did this?_"

The pink cat shook his head helplessly, lost for words.

"..It was G.P." a deep voice behind Dibble spoke.

Dibble turned around and saw Fancy with both Brain's paws between his own, rubbing them soothingly. The youngest cat was looking slightly better, yet the sickly expression had not completely left his blank face.

"What?"

"Mortie just told me. Officer Mahoney said so. He was the one who found him and brought him back." Fancy tilted his head towards mentioned cat, sitting on his haunches at one end of the alley, trying to brew some hot soup while Daisy snapped angrily at his 'messing up'.

"G.P. was _here_?! In this alley?!"

Fancy's ears fell back in shame. "I..I dunno. I wasn't here.."

"_I_ was, Officer Dibble."

Both the brown tabby and policeman turned to see the Shirley walk up to them. She did not move close to Fancy like she normally would, but stood awkwardly a foot or two aways. Dibble did not miss her uncomfortable body language, and her eyes kept subtly flitting to a few nearby people who'd heard her proclamation of presence at the time of the crime, and were subtly trying to listen in.

Mahoney came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder encouragingly.

"Baby, what are ya on about? I thought we'd arranged to meet at that restaurant," said Fancy, confused.

"I didn't go," said Shirley tonelessly. "I stood ya up."

Fancy's mouth dropped open. Dibble wasn't sure if that was because of his shock in her or the fact that he's _never_ been stood up by a female in his life.

Mahoney scanned the curious people trying to eavesdrop with a hard stare. "What ya all starin' at? Break it up! Go do somethin' useful and let the police do their job!" That got people to shuffle embarrassingly away.

"Oh, T.C.." Dibble heard the emotional Choo-Choo whisper mournfully somewhere behind him as he helped the odd doctor check his leader over, "you hurt your head, too.."

Dibble whipped around again. "Take him to the dang hospital, already!" he snapped. "What are ya all waitin' for, a miracle? **Move it**! Call an ambulance!"

"Ah – y-yes, sir!" the doctor squeaked and scrambled to his feet.

"Not you! Sit down and stitch NOW! Choo-Choo, _will you make yourself useful_?"

The pink cat shot off like the wind, tail bristling. Dibble took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. It hardly worked. One look at Top Cat's shallowly breathing form, and the angry guilt inside him intensified.

"You _idiot_," hissed Dibble. "Why did ya go off alone, huh? What were ya trying to prove? That ya don't need anyone? That ya haven't lost your _touch_?"

"Officer Deeble..." Tony tried to say.

"How could you do this when ya know ya have people who care what happens to ya..?" the policeman said quietly. He looked angrily at the wound; a knife slash. It was as obvious as day.

Tony, sentimental guy he was, carefully collected the cat into his arms, placing him across his lap. Under normal circumstance, Dibble knew Top Cat would have probably jumped right off (and slashing him across the nose was not far-fetched) in wounded pride, but it just made his throat close up, the way the cat instead very weakly curled closer to Tony. What was Tony's secret to make Top Cat open up to another human?

"You wanna go home wit me today, Top Caa'?"

The cat didn't respond, which Tony took as a yes.

Very slowly and mindfully he got up with T.C. in his arms, and jerked his head at the three anxious cats. "Ye guys follow me. Chuu can follow us lata. Doc, we gonna need your serveeces."

"Oh, goody. There goes ma whole weekend," came the sarcastic reply.

"Excuse us, Officer Deeble." Tony sure loved having visitors over, even if they were bleeding and unconscious.

"Tony, I'm not a goldfish. I _said_ he's goin' to the hospital."

"Jus..just until dey arrive, O.K?" the man asked hopefully.

Dibble could hear the blare of sirens growing louder and louder. Choo-Choo had done his delegated job and had done it well. In moments, the pink feline was back in the alley with two worried paramedics holding a small stretcher in between them.

"Come on, Tony. He's safe with them." Dibble said kindly with as much conviction as he could inject in his voice.

"..Aye, sir."

Benny was the one to go with Top Cat in the ambulance. Choo-Choo, Fancy and Brain watched with numbed faces as the vehicle disappeared, sirens still blaring. More and more people were waking up to the disturbing noise, curiously looking out their windows. Wondering what was going on.

"..Say, Miss Shirley," Dibble took a few deep breaths quietly in an attempt to regain some of his professionalism. "you said you were here when this happened. Talk."

"We can't talk here. Let's move outside." said Mahoney.

"We're coming." Fancy said firmly. Choo-Choo and Brain stood behind him, eyes hopeful.

Dibble hesitated, about to gently tell them no, but Mahoney nodded his acceptance. Shirley's face betrayed nothing.

IIIIIIIIII

"…and I took him to Gritdown Alley, where G.P said he'd meet me. Before he arrived, I made the call to Officer Mahoney through the spy phone we use to contact each other. I had to leave as soon as G.P. arrived, but to be honest, it never crossed my mind that Top Cat could go down _that_ fast. I'd heard that his ability to talk himself out of danger is legendary."

Fancy was looking at Shirley in complete disbelief, like he was seeing her properly for the first time. The white cat turned to look him in the eye, and Dibble saw regret and guilt concealed in the depths of her brown irises.

"I've got nothing against Top Cat, Fancy-Fancy. Or Benny. I know how this will sound to you, but frankly, I thought Top Cat could take care of himself. My priority was protecting my best friend's kids. The end."

"You – you _dog_! You led him like - like a sheep to the slaughter!" Choo-Choo screamed hoarsely. His paws were twitching madly at his sides. Dibble could almost see them wrapping themselves around the girl's windpipe.

"Leave her alone Choo-Choo; it's our job to make the accusations." Dibble said sternly. "Yous guys' job is ta take care of Top Cat."

But Choo-Choo was not listening. His hackles were raised, ready to pounce.

"If there is anyone you should be angry at, Choo-Choo, it's me," said Mahoney, stepping in between the two felines. "Shirley is the police's double agent. She only did her job. _I_ wasn't quick enough to get there."

Choo-Choo stared at him, entire pelt shaking with anger and sadness. He sank to the hard pavement, tears falling from his pale red eyes. His brown-furred companions came up and pressed close instinctively for comfort. Dibble almost wished he could join them; there was a lot he didn't understand, but he knew there were many things Mahoney was not saying. Not in front of devastated citizens.

"What does T.C. have ta do with your espionage work, anyhow?" Fancy asked dully.

"I knew Bookie and Mindy would be safest with Top Cat," Shirley said simply. "Their owners' house has been watched for quite some time – their father is a police dog, after all. And an _amazing_ tracker, at that. He's been one of G.P.'s biggest concerns for quite some time, now. And keeping these kids with me is out of the question. I've known you for long enough, Fancy; long enough to know that your leader is none other than Top Cat, someone who is very…interesting to G.P. I hardly know a thing about what happened between them, but I _do_ know that this was a place where G.P. would not think of looking.

"I'm sorry I used you, Fancy. I guess..I love my friend's kids more than anything. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did."

"You know? It doesn' matter." said Fancy. "I guess I can understand where you come from. I wouldn' sell a claw off my gang, or my leader for all the world." There was no hate or malice behind the words, just words uttered in neutrality. Little emotion. It was a side of the brown tomcat Dibble had never seen before.

"You don't need to say it," said Shirley a little too quickly. "I know, and I don't blame you. I _betrayed_ you; there is no pretty way to say it, and no, Mahoney – this is _not_ your fault." She intercepted the officer as he opened his mouth to object. "I messed up. I was selfish."

For a few moments, Fancy-Fancy didn't answer. His head spun with the new knowledge that the police has been secretly on G.P.'s trail for quite some time now. He helped his pink-pelted friend to his feet, and set him and Brain in the hospital's direction. He looked back at Officer Dibble, the kind cop they had known for years. Officer Mahoney, well-beloved and a role model in his own precinct despite his young age. And finally Shirley - his girlfriend, who sold out his leader to make the police's job easier.

"Find that killer," he said finally, voice flat and expressionless. "Find him and get rid o' him, and if ya really think o' yourself as part of the police..you'd do it _without_ killing all of my friends on the way."

Those words, to Dibble, translated into the break of any and all trust between the police force and Top Cat's gang.

IIIIIIIIII

Thank you _so much_ guys for sticking with me and reading this story. I'm always hungrily awaiting your feedback!:) God bless you all.

P.S: Credit goes to LittleKuriboh (creator of Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series) for Dr. Feelgood's perfect nameXD.


End file.
